Ghoul School Harem
by GreyKing46
Summary: A retelling of Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School, with older girls and a bit less comedy. Oh? AND NO SCRAPPY! Shaggy gets a job as the new coach at Miss Grimwoods Finishing School for Ghouls, where the girls fall for their new coach. Shaggy/harem
1. Ghoul Girls

Well, here's a new story! A retelling of one of my fave Scooby Doo films, Ghoul School.

It is a Shaggy/harem story where the girls are older, Shaggy stays for the entire year, less comedy and a few other things will happen.

This story will also cover the Reluctent Werewolf and Boo Brothers is cannon with it.

Oh... AND NO SCRAPPY!

Co-Writter: Yugiohfan163.

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10.

* * *

 **Scooby Doo**

 **Ghoul School Harem**

 **Chapter 1: Ghoul Girls**

* * *

It was a dark, stormy night as a normal red van drove through the country. Behind the wheel was an average looking teen who had peach fuzz on his chin, wore a red shirt with blue jeans, and had some of the shaggiest hair one could see "Man Scoob, I can barly see an inch from my face." The man, Norville 'Shaggy' Rogers, complained as the rain made it nearly impossible to see out of the van

"Reah." agreed a large dog next to him who was looking over the map. He was a large, full grown great dane with brown fur and a light blue coller, a light blue tag with a golden 'S' hanging from it

"Like give me the map. I need to make sure we're going the right way." spoke Shaggy reaching for the map.

"Raggy! Road!" Scooby Doo called, pulling the map back as they nearly hit a tree

"Woah!" Shaggy grabbed the wheel and kept them from hitting the tree "That was close, huh Scoob?"

"Ruh huh." Scooby nodded

After a few more minutes of driving the two spotted something in the dstance "Hey, I thing we're nearly there O' Buddy Ol' Pal!" Shaggy grinned. Soon the van pulled up to a sign that they could read thanks to the headlights. "Damn it, this isn't Miss Gimwood's Finishing School for Girls, this is Colonel Calloway's Military School for Boys!" Shaggy groaned

Scooby looked at the map and noticed a building beside the military school "Rere! Rere!" He called, pointing

Shaggy looked and smiled. "That looks like the place Scoob." They drove, the building suddenly becoming very creepy as thunder struck and the buiding looked extramly ominous "Maybe taking that gym teaching job wasn't such a good idea." Shaggy gulped

"Ruh huh." Scooby nodded

But seeing how it was still raining out, it couldn't hurt to take a quick peak and get out of the water. Shaggy slammed on the breaks though, the buiding actually being a castle and having a moat... With a closed draw bridge. Both of them held on and breathed a sigh of relief "That was, like, crazy. How do we get in?" Shaggy sighed. That's when the draw bridge came down by itself, making both of them gulp in nervousness "Well... Here we go." Shaggy muttered. The two got out of the car and sprinted for the caste. They shyly knocked on the door, but received no answer. The door suddenly opened, revealing nothing "Uh, after you." spoke Shaggy gesturing for his friend to go inside.

"Ruhuh! After rou." Scooby replied

"I insist, after you."

"Ro, rafter rou."

"I've got it, we'll both go together."

"Rokay."

Both walked in together...and that's when the door closed behind them.

"Ah!" They both gasped

"Hello." A female voice said from behind them

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" The two screamed, turning aroud quickly. Standing behind them was a short, flat nosed, middle aged woman with dark hair. She was wearing a pink dress and a red cloak with skull buttons and head band.

"Oh, you must be the new gym teacher. Shaggy Rogers I presume?" asked the woman.

"Like, yea." He nodded curiously

"Good to meet you. I am Ms. Grimwood. Welcome to my school."

"Ah, like nice to meed you! This is my buddy, Scooby Doo." Shaggy grinned

"Rice to Reet you." smiled the dog.

"Nice to meet you to." She smiled as a small purple bat in

"Man Miss G, you have bats in your belfry!" Shaggy muttered

"That's no ordinary bat. That's one of my little ghouls." smiled Ms. Grimwood.

"Er... I think need some help Miss G." Shaggy muttered only for the bat to burst into smoke. From the smoke appeared...a girl!

She has long purple hair, light purple skin, red lips, and green eyes, and her outfit consists of a dark purple dress with a slit, red high heeled shoes, and a red belt. Shaggy couldn't stop staring at the girl, who looked to be 19, with her long legs and slim hips with medium sized breasts, and that was especially hard with her stance showed her long leg with her hip cocked to the sixe

"Say hello to your new gym teacher Sibella." spoke Miss G.

"Hello I am Sibelle, Dracula's daughter. It's FANG-tastic to meet you." She grinned, revealing her fangs lightly. Thae sight shocked Shaggy and Scooby at the word Dracula, along with the fangs That was when there was a wolf's howl from just outside the room, another 19 year old walking in on all fours

"Like what's that?!" yelped Shaggy in fear with both he and Scooby shaking in fear.

This girl was short, has light brown fur, curly, bright orange hair, and yellow eyes. Her outfit consists of a blue dress with the sleeves cut off along with a light blue bow-tie. She had clearly toned legs and arms with a smaller chest than Sibella "That's Winnie the Werewolf." Miss Grimwood explained

"Nice to meet yooooooou!" Winnie said, howling at the end

"N-Ni-Nice to meet y-y-you." stuttered Shaggy in nervousness.

"Aww, you nervous Coach?" Sibella grinned slightly cheekily

"N-No. I just realized I forgot something in the van. Bye!" called Shaggy as he and Scooby ran towards the door only to run into a tall girl who was carrying in all the bags from the van. This girl had a few stitches around her arms and legs with two bolts in her neck. Her hairstyle was like that of the Bride of Frankenstein. She wore a green dress over a light green shirt and had sandals on her feet. She looked as old as the other girls, but with a noticeable slightly larger chest than them.

"Hi! I'm Elsa Frankenteen!" She grinned

"Ran re're routta rere!" Scooby screamed, grabbing Shaggy's arm and dragging him away... Deeper into the school

"My, they seem to want to understand the layout rather well." smiled Miss G.

"They're weird." Winnie chuckled

"Yea, you'd think they'd never seen a girl ghoul before." Sibella nodded before grinning "He IS cute though."

"I agree." nodded Elsa.

"I call dibs!" Winnie grinned

"Calm yourselves girls. Why, he hasn't even met Phanty or Tanis yet." pointed out Miss G. "Besides, he will be your new gym teacher, so I expect you all to show him respect.

"Yes Miss Grimwood." The girls all said in respect, secretly crossing their fingers behind their backs

* * *

*with Shaggy and Scooby*

Our hero and dog were still running, trying to find a way out of this place. "Darn it, why'd I have to take a job here?!" Shaggy paniced

"Ri ron't know." repleid Scooby as they ran into a dark room. The two froze as an ear pearcing cackle filled the room "Roat's rat?" Scooby asked as the two turned around slowly.

Behind them was a 19 year old girl who was transparent, highlighted by a blue tinge. She had short white hair with a blue streak, worn in a sideways ponytail and a single bang covering one eye. She was wearing a simple light blue dress with high heeled white cowboy boots. She had the most average body shape of all the girls so far "Like great, another ghost." Shaggy groaned, remembering the Boo Brother's

"Hi, I'm Phantasma!" She laughed as she flouted over to a piano "Wanna hear me play?"

Shaggy and Scooby just screamed and ran away again, out of the room and into a golden box to hide "I think we're safe Scoob." Shaggy sighed... Before he noticed the two lumps pressed into his ribs and a head against his collerbone... And a light grumbeling. The two screamed as they ran out of the box, which was now clearly a sarcophagus. Out of the sarcophagus emerged an eighteen year old mummy girl, who was yawning lightly. She was the shortest of all the girls, just reaching Shaggy's neck, and she has blue eyes, white skin, and she was wearing a plain white dress of bandages as well as a dark pink bow on her head. There where also bandages that came off her head resembleing a ponytail.

"I see you've met the rest of the girls." spoke Miss G. entering the room.

"Th... th... these aren't girls... THEY'RE GHOULS!" Shaggy paniced

"But of course. This school was made for children like them."

"You didn't say that in the advertisments." Shaggy muttered

"Is this our new coach?" asked the mummy girl looking at Shaggy.

"Yes Tanis." Miss Grimwood nodded

"And hes a hunk." Winnie added, howling at the end

Shaggy blushed at the comment

"Girls, behave." Miss Grimwood glared lightly

"Yes Miss Grimwood." they spoke.

"Like, why am I here?" Shaggy asked "You all seem, like, very exited to have a new gym teacher."

"The last one left before we could get proper training." spoke Winnie.

"Training? For, like, what?"

"Our yearly volleyball match against those Calloway Cadets." spoke Sibella.

"Rorryroll?" Scooby asked

"Yup." nodded Elsa sadly

Shaggy muttered, calming down, before looking at them all "Okay. Like, let me get settled in and then we'll get started in the morning."

"Sounds like a wonderful idea." smiled Miss G.

"Well, like, see you tomorrow." Shaggy yawned as he and Scooby headed upstaires

"Ooh, they seem like fun." laughed Phantasma.

"Well I called dibs." Winnie humphed as Miss Grimwood walked away

"Honestly Winnie, we barely even know him." spoke Sibella shaking her head.

"Says the girl who struttered around showing off her legs." Winnie muttered, rolling her eyes to which Sibella blushed and crossed her arms with a 'hmph'.

"He is cute." Tanis agreed with a small nod

"So, we gonna be doing a game with this?" Phantasma asked

"Sounds like fun." smiled Elsa.

"Rules?" Sibella asked, feeling very competative

"No going through walls to peep n him." spoke Winnie looking at Phantasma.

"As if I would." Phantasma grinned before laughing

"No outright asking him out."

"He has to ask US out then, that sounds fair." Elsa nodde"Any clothing works, but nothing that looks slutty."

"So no sexy schoolgirl?" Sibella couldn't stop herself from aaking

"...schoolgirl, but you have to keep your breasts hidden."

"Deal." Everyone nodded

"Anything else?" Phatasma asked

"Not that I can think of."

Sibella put her hand in the middle of the girls and smiled "So we all agree on this?"

"Yup." nodded Elsa. The girls all nodded, putting their hands on top of Sibella's

"Don't worry girls, I'll send you invitations to our wedding." chuckled Phanty.

"Oh no, he's gonna be my mate!" Minnie growled playfully

"Nope, I'm gonna be his queen." spoke Tanis.

"Sorry kid, but he's gonna MY king." Sibella grinned

"I'm gonna be his bride." spoke Elsa with her arms crossed and smile.

* * *

*the next morning*

Shaggy and Scooby yawned as they stretched and got out of bed "Oh that was a good night sleep." Shaggy stretched

"Reay." nodded Scooby, even though the place did seem to make a lot of creepy sounds. The two walked down staires, ready to get breakfest and yawned

Together tey made it to the table and saw several dishes with lids on them "Like, what's this?" Shaggy asked

Scooby looked inside one and saw a plate with hamburgers on them "Rambergers!" He cheered, happily digging in

Shaggy joined him as Miss G. entered just as the girls entered, rubbing their eyes to wake up "Hey Miss G, like, great grub!" Shaggy grinned as he shoved five burgers into his mouth

"Thank you Shaggy. It's my new recipe. Albino alligator burgers." she smiled taking a seat.

The two glutton's suddenly froze "Rakreno rallagaror rurgers?" Scooby asked, looking at his food

"Delicious!" cried Winnie who dove right into the meat with ferocity.

Shaggy nervously put the burger he had in his hand back on the plate and gave a fake chuckle "Well I'm, like, stuffed." He lied

"You sure? There's plenty left." spoke Tanis.

"Like, yea." Shaggy nodded as his stomach groaned

"More for us than." shrugged Sibella sucking as much blood that was inside the patties.

Shaggy and Scooby headed out of the kitchen, groaning as their stomachs grumbled "Man Scoob. We should have packed the mini fridge with food we can handle." groaned Shaggy.

"Rea." Scooby nodded

"Coach!" A small voice called behind them, the two turning to see Tanis jogging towarss them

"Like, what is it?" he asked.

"Well... Mummies don't need to eat..." Tanis said, looking rather cute as she looked at the ground "So... I was wondering... if I could help set everything up for class?"

"Like, that sounds find to me." smiled Shaggy.

"Thanks Couch." She smiled, blushing

Tanis lead them to the old gym room while Phanty spotted them from inside the wall 'Damn it, the cuteness!' She thought. Cute was the only way to describe Tanis, NO one could resist it! 'Well, might as well join in~!' she thought before following after them through the walls so as to not get spotted "Boo!" She called

"Ripes!" cried Scooby who jumped into Shaggy's arm, shivering from fright.

"Like, Zoinks!" Shaggy yelled as he stumbled back from the weight of the great dane suddenly leaping into his arms as Phantasma cackled

"Gotcha!" cackled the phantom girl.

"Gee Phanty, that wasn't nice." Tanis lightly chilled. Shaggy though was trying to set Scooby down, but his stumbling caused him to trip over a small green object with a tail. The object began to growel, flames spitting from its nose "Uh oh." muttered Tanis, feeling sorry for her teacher

"Like, what's that?" Shaggy asked

"That's our pet dragon Matches." spoke Phanty.

"Ret ragon?" Scooby gulped

Matches huffed and took a deep breath before breathing fire at the two of them. "AAAAAAAAHHH!" they screamed as the two ran from the small dragon

"Bad Matches! No roasting our new gym teachers." called Phanty shaking her finger at the dragon.

The dragon growled at Phanty before huffing and waddeling away, muttering under its breath "Thanks Phanty." Shaggy sighed

"No problem coach." smiled the ghost girl, cackaling

That was when the other girls arrived "You missed out some good food." spoke Winnie licking her lips

"It's, like, fine." Shaggy waved off before he narrowed his eyes a bit "Where are your gym cloths?"

"We don't have any." Winnie shrugged

"What's wrong with our usual clothes?" asked Elsa

"They are, like, long dresses and such making it easy to trip up and loose your balance." Shaggy explained

"Well, we could go commando." cackled Phanty.

Shaggy blushed and waved his hands "No no no, not that!" He paniced

"Than what do we do?" asked Tanis.

"I'll talk to Miss G, we'll go shoping for a 'gym uniform' on Friday and just do what we can till then." Shaggy sighed

"So no gym until we get'em?" asked Winnie.

"No, I just have to be like creative." Shaggy sighed

"Like, any ideas Scoob?"

"Ri ron't row Raggy." Scooby shrugged

"Okay. We'll, like, focus on stretching and deep breathing today, warm up type stuff." Shaggy nodded

"Okay!" called the girls.

"Okay. So we'll, like, start with skme basoc stretches." Shaggy nodded as he started showing them what to do. They followed his example and began t stretch their arms out to touch their toes first. Shaggy walked around them as he watched their form, lookng for how to help them improve but when he walked past them when they reached down, he found his eyes drawn tot heir butts. 'Damn it Shaggy! Like, behave! Focus!' He thought. He turned away and this time they moved to stretching their arms above their heads. But now his eyes where focused on their breasts 'I said focus Shaggy! Like, take this seriously!' he thought before turning away with a brighter blush. But now he couldn't help but compare their bodies

Sibella's tall stature made her easily spottable than the other girls, especially with how long her legs looked but Winnie's slim body had a more toned, and tight ass. Elsa's though had a slightly more larger bust than all the girls. Tanis had the smallest of both, but at the same time it worked perfect for her and Phanty's average form made it clear how her slim form worked with her.

All together, they where very beautiful girls. He shook his head as they girls finished stretching.

"You okay Coach?" Sibella asked

"Y-Yeah. Just concentrate on your breathing now." he instructed.

"Okay?" Elsa asked as they all did so

Shaggy tried to calm down as he noticed Scooby wasn't there anymore. "Like, where' Scooby go?" Shaggy asked as he began to call out "Scooby? Scooby? Scooby Doo, where are you?"

"RELP!" called his dog as he ran past Shaggy and jumped into an old storage closet.

"Like, Scoob, what's wrong?" Shaggy asked

"Rand! Rand!" he called out.

"Rand?" That's when Shaggy felt someone tap his shoulder. The red shirted man turned around nervously to see who it was. What he was wasn't a who, but a thing as he was looking at a floating white hand. "Oh. Hand." He nodded in understansing before his eyes widdoned and screamed "AAAAAAAHHHH!" He jumped int the closet with Scooby as the girls watched with giggles.

"Oh calm down couch." Sibella chuckled "No need to get all batty."

"Easy for you to say." spoke Shaggy as Miss G. entered the room.

"Oh there you are." Miss Grinwood smiled

"Rhat is Rhat?" asked Scooby pointing to the hand.

"Oh, my handy butler." Mias Grimwood smiled

"B-B-Butler?" asked Shaggy.

"Yes. He and Octy are in charge of keeping the place clean as well as helping around the place." Miss Grimwood explained

Said hand floated over and shook Shaggy and Scooby's hands, well paw in Scooby's case "Er... like, nice to meet ya." He chuckled nervously

"So, how's your class coming along?" asked Miss G.

"Okay but we have, like, a problem." Shaggy explained "The girls don't have gym uniforms."

"Well the last ones were sadly burnt by matches. Not to worry. We have enough in the budget to get new ones this year."

"Okay we'll, like, head off in my van on Friday." Shaggy nodded "I will also grab some grub for myself and Scoob. I think that there are some things that humans can't eat that monsters nornally do."

"I'll try and keep a menu nearby for you two for the meals here." spoke Miss G. figuring they probably wouldn't like some of the food here.

"Like, thanks." Shaggy nodded

"Coach here was blushing for some reason." spoke Phanty.

"Maybe he's getting sick?" Tanis asked worryingly

"Hmm, if Mr. Rogers is getting sick, he might need someone to keep an eye on him." suggested Miss G.

"Me!" The girls all called together

"No no, I'm fine." Shaggy reassured

"My, you're quite popular." chuckled Miss G.

"Huh?" Shaggy asked in shock

That's when Matches came walking by and spotted the two who nearly tripped over him from earlier. "Uh oh/ Ruh roh." The two muttered together. Match's face lit up red before spewing fire at them making the two screamed, running from the room. The small dragon taking chase after them. "Oh dear, bad Matches!" Miss Grimwood snapped

The five girls took chase to keep their coach from getting roasted "Well things are getting fang-tastically interesting." Sibella chuckled as the group of five followed the two

* * *

And there's the first chapter! I hope you all liked it, and I hope you will support it! See ya next chapter!


	2. Vampire Love

Co-Writter: Yugiohfan163.

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10.

* * *

 **Scooby Doo**

 **Ghoul School Harem**

 **Chapter 2: Vampire Love**

* * *

Shaggy yawned as he awoke on his second day at the 'Ghoul School'.mScooby was still snoring as Shaggy dragged himself out of bed. "Like, come on Scoob. We gotta get ready." Shaggy yawned, patting Scooby's back

"Ron't ranna." mumbled Scooby pulling the blanket over his head.

"Scoob." Shaggy groaned

Thats when Matches walked by and noticed the snoozing dog. Matches grinned and walked over, blowing flames at Scooby's backside "RIPE!" screamed Scooby jumping up and winding up with his upper body stuck in the ceiling.

"Come on you big doof, we need to like get some grub." Shaggy called

Shaggy grabbed Scooby's tail and yanked, getting the Dane to fall on top of him. "Raggy?" Scooby asked as he looked around in confusion

"Like, down here Scoob." Shaggy said from below him

"Raggy! Rere ro rar!" Scooby cheered as he looked down

"Yeah, like now get off." groaned Shaggy.

"Rokay." He nodded, doing so

After changing into his usual attire, both headed downstairs for breakfast where they saw Sibella sat at the table, looking down at her food sadly

"Like, what's up Sibella? You look a little down." spoke Shaggy taking a seat next to her.

"Oh hi couch, it's nothing." Sibella sighed

"Like, it doesn't look like nothing." he remarked.

"I'm fine." She grumbled weakly

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked, looking at her in worry

"It's about my parents." She muttered. Shaggy kept his ears open as he could tell this was definitely serious "My dad left my Mom a few years ago and is now dating a stupid airhead." She growled "Today would have been their anniversary."

Shaggy recalled how he met Dracula before and suddenly remembered the airhead Sibella must have been referring to "That Vampira?" He asked to clarify

"Yes, that dunce even wanted me to start calling her mother." scoffed Sibella.

"Damn it." He flinched

"Yes. And right now, I don't want to see my father at all." she growled.

"Like, sorry to hear that." He said, hugging her. Sibella was surprised at the gesture, but didn't hate it as she returned it with a smile "It'll be okay." He smiled

"Thanks coach." thanked the teenage vampire girl

"You're welcome." He smiled

"Well... the teachers know what today is so I have the day off, and there are no gym classes today so... can we hang out?" Sibella asked

"Like, sure." smiled Shaggy.

"Thanks Couch." She grinned

Thats when the rest of the girls made their way to the table. "Hey Sibella, you okay?" Winnie asked, the girls all knowing about her situation

"Yes, me and coach are just going to spend the day together." grinned the vampire.

"WHAT?!" the other girls all gasped

"No fair." muttered Tanis.

"Is so." Sibella smiled lightly making Winnie growl and crossed her arms with a pout "Well... let's go coach!" Sibella grinned, dragging Shaggy away

The girls and Scooby watched them go with the girls miffed that Sibella went first. Scooby shrugged, and walked off in a different direction "This is totally unfair." pouted Phanty.

"Yea." Elsa nodded

"Cheap shot." spoke Winnie.

* * *

*outside*

Scooby sniggered as he walked outside but he stopped cold when he heard what sounded like growling. "Ruh?" He asked, turning arouns to see what it was. There behind him was a black furred creature that had three growling canine heads, all on one body "Ruh ro." He gulped. The cerberus growled and walked closer to him "Re... ri?" He waved in fear. The three heads got closer and sniffed around him before they sat on their legs with their tail wagging "Rello?" Scooby waved nervously

"Hi handsome." spoke the head on the left.

"Ransom? Re?" Scooby asked in shock and pride

1"Oh yeah." grinned the one on the right licking her lips.

"Ro, rucks." Scooby blushed

"Please excuse these two, they go goofy whenever they see a cute dog." spoke the middle head.

"Rit's rokay." He smiled

"Hey! You were staring too!" pointed out the left head.

Scoby just tilted his head in confusion "Oh shut up." growled the middle head glaring at the left one.

"No! You!" The left growled

The right head just shook her head as the two heads were close to biting each other "Oh great... it's happebing again." It groaned

Scooby just scratched his hes head in confusion "Rer... rokay?" He asked

"These two always disagree."

"Okay." He nodded. Seeing how they were busy, the great dane walked by them to grab something in the kitchen.

* * *

*with Sibella and Shaggy*

Both were walking through the forest that was located behind the school "Like, where are we going Sibela?" Shaggy asked a bit nervously

"It's a secret." grinned Sibella leading the way.

"Okay." He nodded nervously. She tried to keep herself from telling him as she wanted to show him instead, luckily they soon reached a clearing "Like, is this the place?"

"Fang-zactly." Sibella nodded. Sibella walked over to a owned log and took a seat while patting the spot next to her. Shaggy walked over and sat next to her, feeling very nervous "Don't worry coach. I don't bite." smiled Sibella with her fangs jutting out.

"Like, yes you do." Shaggy joked

"Only if you want." she winked. Shaggy blushed in shock and gulped "Just kidding." giggled Sibella 'Or am I?' She thought

"Eh hehehe." He laughed

"Er... Couch... how did you know the name of the slut my father has gotten with?" Sibella asked

"Well, a while back, me and Scooby, his nephew Scrappy, and my girlfriend at the time Googie, were pulled into this crazy race for monsters."

"Wait... that stupid Monster Race my dad does every year, WHY where YOU there?!" Sibella said in disbelife

"Like, they needed a werewolf and made me become one." he replied.

"WHAT?!"

"It was really weird to have fur all over my body, but it was also pretty neat."

"I am going to kill him." Sibella growled

"Like, don't worry about it. I'm perfectly fine."

"Winnie told me her father dropped out last year but I didn't... This would have NEVER happened if my mother was there!" Sibella grumbled

Shaggy scooted closer and pulled her into another hug "Hey. It's, like, okay." He smiled

"Thanks." smiled Sibella.

"You're welcome." Shaggy smiled

"What did you do before taking this job Couch?" Sibella asked, changinf the subject

"Well, me and my friends use to solve mysteries."

"Wow. Really?"

"Yeah, most of the time the creatures were just people in costumes."

"You where part of Mystery Inc?!" She gasped

"Yep, course me and Scoob usually were used as bait."

"That's horrible!" She gasped in surprise at that line

"Nah, me and Scoob got use to it."

"But still, that's unfair!"

"Like, the good thing is me and Scoob always got a chance to stuff our faces!" chuckled Shaggy making Sibella giggle, imagining the two eat like that "How ya feelin?" He asked

"Fine." Sibela nodded

"See, talking about stuff like that does help." he smiled.

"Yea, I guess." Sibella nodded

"Like, don't ya feel better?"

"Yes I do." Sibella nodded

"Like, that's good to hear." he smiled.

"Thanks Couch." She smiled, kissing his cheek

Shaggy's face lit up like a tomato at the sudden move "Your... like... welcome." He muttered

Sibella giggled and decided to throw caution to the wind, leaning forwards to catch his lips with hers. Shaggy began to panic but was frozen still, she wasn't trying to do what he THOUGHT she was going to do right?

Her lips where only inches from his own now, he could almost taste her already

"Coach." She whispered longingly, less than a second away from conpkeating her task when...

"Raggy?!" Scooby callee

Sibella pulled back and they spotted Scooby running up to them before launching himself at Shaggy.

Shaggy opened his arms, catching Scooby like he always does "Like, Scooby Doo, what's gotten into you?" asked Shaggy.

"Raches!"

"Raches?"

"RACHES!" Scooby nodded as Matches walked towards them. His face was glowing red as flames seeped out of his nostrils.

"Oh... Matches..." Shaggy gulped

Before Matches could spew his flames, Sibella stood in front of him with her hands on her hips. "No Matches! Bad dragon!" She snapped. Said dragon calmed down his flames before he grumbled to himself "Sorry Coach." Sibella smiled sadly

"Like, no prob Sibella." Shaggy smiled, before his and Scooby's stoachs groaned

"Hmmm." Sibella hummed as she pulled out her purse and opened it "Oh just Fang-tasric!" She groand softly as she pulled out a small silver coin "I've only got one Transelvanian Doller left... I'll he right back." And with that she turned into a bat and flew off

"Like, I wonder where she's going." spoke Shaggy.

"Ri ron't row." Scooby shrugged

Soon Sibella flew back and transformed back with a pizza in her hands "One Super Large Pizza with everything on it, excepr garlic of course." Sibella grinned

"Like, wow. Thanks Sibella." smiled Shaggy as he and Scooby grabbed a slice.

"You're welcome, and I made sure to it was all human food. I know you can't eat monster food." Sibella smiled

"Thanks, but you didn't have to pay for it. We all could have gone out and let me pay."

"It was kinda far away and I can fly fast." Sibella smiled "Besides, father has dishonoured you so I must repay the debt in SOME way."

"Well right now, I want you to focus on school. Let me worry about your father."

"You sure?" Sibella asked, sitting next to the lake

"Yeah. Getting an education is extremely important. If you worry about Dracula, it won't be good for your health."

"Okay Couch." She smiled, patting next to her

Shaggy took the spot as Scooby was confused what his friend meant "Raggy?" Scooby asked, confused what Shaggy meant

"Yeah?"

"Rat rid ro rean?"

"It's a long story. I'll tell ya later." Shaggy reassured. Sibella smiled, laying her head onto Shaggy's shoulder making Shaggy blushed as Scooby DEFINITELY wanted to know the details, but later. Shaggy looked down at the water to avoid looking at Sibella so she didn't see him blushing, only to see that there was no reflection of her in the water "Oh yea... vampire." He muttered

"Aw, you're turning red, coach." teased Sibella.

"I... I'm fine!" He blushed "Y... You're not gonna suck my blood are you?"

"Not at all."

"Few." He sighed

"Raggy, rit's rate." spoke Scooby showing a watch for the time.

"Yea, it's getting late." Shaggy nodded "We should get back Sibella."

"Oh, if you insist." she pouted as they got up.

Shaggy and Scooby followed Sibella through the woods towards the school, Shaggy trying not to look at Sibella's ass 'She's your student man!' He snapped at himself

Sibella kept a sideways glance at Shaggy and noticed his eyes look a little down, grinning and added a sway to her hips making Shaggy blushed and looked to the side.

'Damn it Shaggy! She'r student! There are rules!' He thought angrily. The logical side of his brain was trying to get the point across, but his male side was pointing out the fact she was technically a legal adult.

'Look at that hot ass though!' His male side pointed out

'But I don't want to get fired!' The logical side snapped

'I doubt she would say anything.' spoke his male side.

'So?! You wan't to RISK it?!'

'When was the last time we were with a girl? Go ahead, tell me.'

'Googy? A few weeks ago?'

'True, but it didn't work out. Besides, it would be forbidden. A teacher and student dating? That's hot.'

'And FORBIDDON! We could be FIRED!'

'An all girl school, all legal age, an you're not the least bit tempted?'

'There is a difference between being tempted and doing something STUPID!'

'Than forget you, stick in the mud.' The male side huffed, giving up

'He was staring.' Sibella thought in victory 'Point for me. I mean who could resist MY ass? Winnie will be so jealous.' She giggled lightly, turning to Shaggy "You like the view?" She giggled

Shaggy blushed beat red. 'Oh no she knows!'

"It's okay Couch." She winked "Stare ALL you want." She flirted before turning into a bat and flying away as they reached the school

"Like, oh boy." groaned Shaggy

"Rou rokay Raggy?" Scooby asked

"Yeah, but let's keep this little trip between the three of us."

"Rokay." Scooby said in confusion

Shaggy and his pal headed back towards the school, with the great dane eager for answers.


	3. Shopping

Co-Writter: Yugiohfan163.

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10.

* * *

 **Scooby Doo**

 **Ghoul School Harem**

 **Chapter 3: Shopping  
**

* * *

Shaggy sighed as he poked at his breakfast. He had been here for nearly a week and outside of that pizza Sibella got him, he and Scooby hadn't had anything to eat. Miss Grimwood had tried to have some normal human food delivered, but no one would come by because they were too scared.

"Hey coach." Sibella smiled, feeling confident at winning the bet from their day together a while ago

"Hey Sibella." spoke Shaggy with a small wave.

She skipped over and sat next to him with a smile "Hungry?" She asked

"Like you wouldn't believe."

"Well, we're all heading out to get our new gym uniforms today. Remember?" Sibella smiled

"Like, oh right. I forgot."

"And no peaking into the changing rooms!" She teased, rubbing his chest briefly before she walked off making Shaggy blushed as Scooby shook his head. Yup, his pal explained what happened with him and Sibella.

That was when the Cerberus from before walked in "Hi handsome." purred the left head as she looked at Scooby hungrily

"Ri." He waved. They walked over and nuzzled their head against him while the head on the right sighed "Rer... rhats rong?" He asked

"Please excuse these two. It's hard to get them to focus when they find a dog they like."

"Roh..." Scooby muttered

"Er... who are you?" Shaggy asked

"Name's Cerby." replied the right head

Okay... Cerby... like who are you and why are you here?" Shaggy asked

"We were actually Miss G's first pet before Matches came along." spoke the middle head.

"Cool?" Shaggy asked, unsure if that was bad or not

"But she wanted some extra fire power, so she got Matches as well." spoke the left head.

"Ah." The red shirted man nodded as the other girls walked in

Winnie sent a small glare at Sibella as said vampire broke the news to the other girls 'Winged bitch.' She thought bitterly "Hey coach." She waved, sitting down

"Hey Winnie, hey girls." greeted Shaggy.

"Hi coach." Elsa waved

"What's wrong?" asked Tanis seeing Shaggy not eating much.

"This food isn't super good for human's." Shaggy explained

"Didn't the deliver guys come by?" asked Winnie.

"They are too scared."

"Wow, really?" Phantg asked in shock

"Yeah, they won't come near the place."

"Wow." Winnie muttered

"What are we doing today coach?" Elsa asked

"Today, we're getting you girls new gym uniforms."

"Yay!" Tanis cheered

"Alright!" cheered Elsa.

"Lets do this!" Winnie howled

"Woo hoo!" came Phanty.

"Any classes?" Shaggy asked

"None that come to mind." spoke Sibella.

"Okay, give me twenty minutes and I'll be ready." Shaggy smiled

They nodded as he and Shaggy left to get the van ready. The girls walked out to the van in human disguises; Sibella wore a pair of sunglasses and had a purple sweater on with blue jeans, Winnie had made her fur retract so she looked like a simple ginger haired tom-boy, Else styled her hair to go down her back while she had a long sleeved green shirt with tan pants on to keep the stitches hidden. Along with a green scarf around her neck., Phanty was... well... solid. And she looked the same as normal, except she was also wearing a cowboy hat to go with her boots and Tanis put on a white sundress with a matching hat.

'Wow.' Shaggy thought before he shook his head to snap himself out of his amazement "Tanis?" He said

"Yeah coach?" the Mummy girl asked

"You still stand out." He commented, gesturing to her face, arms and legs "Bandages."

"Maybe they'll think she's a burn victim?" suggested Winnie.

"Hopefully." Shaggy nodded reluctantly

Soon the group got into the van as Shaggy rode shotgun and the girls got in the back.

"Wow, this is a cool Van." Elsa smiled

"Thanks. Had it for a while after living on my own." spoke Shaggy starting it up and driving them from the school.

"You live on your own?" Phanty asked

"Well Scoob here is kinda like my roommate."

"So you haven't got a girlfriend?" Tanis asked eagerly

"Had one, but it didn't work out." Shaggy sighed

"Sorry to hear that Coach?" Sibella, the only one that knew, said sadly as he patted his shoulder, being sure to tease him with her slightly sultry touch. Shaggy flinched a bit at the touch, after the day together Sibella had stepped up the flirtation quiet a bit

Winnie spotted Shaggy flinch and narrowed her eyes at Sibella. 'Not on my watch.' She thought

Eventually the van reached its destination, a fairly decent sized mall in the nearest town "Okay girls, let's go!" Shaggy said, opening the van for them "And remember, we are here to grab gym stuff. No designer anything and they need to be practical for sports. Once we have chosen the uniforms, it is your responsibility to find it in your size as well as to get multiples. If you get one that is too small of uncomfortable, it is your fault."

"Right coach!" called the girls as they got out the van.

"And once we're done that we will stay for, like, another hour. We will have lunch and then, like, you all have an hour and a half to walk around. Miss G and I also like agreed for you all to be given $20 to spend as you walk around." Shaggy added

"Sweet." spoke Phanty.

"What is everyone going to do?"

"I'm taking a look at sporting goods." spoke Winnie.

"I'll be going to the book store, I need some new reading material and I've heard this mall has some Fang-Tastic books." Sibella smiled

"Me and Tanis are going for some sweets." giggled Phanty with said mummy nodding her head.

"And I'll be going to look at some video games." Elsa finished

"Just remember, uniforms first, than free time." Shaggy reminded

"We know." The girls said together

Soon the group started walking into a clothing store for school ware "What about this?" Tanis asked, holding a plane white shirt

"No, that's too plane." Shaggy said "We need a BIT of colour there, or it is all a solid colour that ISN'T white."

"What about this?" suggested Sibella holding up a black shirt.

"Sleeves are too long, and the material is too thick." Shaggy said "You girl's will be swearing from wearing that too long, not the exercise."

"What about this?" suggested Winnie grabbing a blue shirt.

"Perfect!" Shaggy called "What do you girls think?"

"It matches my hair." smiled Phanty.

"It looks comfy." Tanis smiled

"And it's cheap to." Elsa nodded

"It's just my style." Sibella finished

"Okay, so that's the shirt. Now we need shorts." Shaggy nodded

"How about these?" suggested Elsa grabbing a pair of red shorts.

"Too short." Shaggy flinched, imagining the girls in those shorts

"These?" suggested Phanty grabbing some green ones.

"They don't go with the shirt dear." Sibella sighed

"These?" Tanis grabbed some black shorts.

"Nice choice Tanis." Shaggy smiled "Wait... do you girls all have swimsuits?"

"Of course." smiled Winnie. "Wanting a peak when we get back?"

"No!" Shaggy called, blushing "It... It's just that if you didn't we could grab some for swim classes."

"Maybe we should. After all, our swimsuits might be a little too SMALL." emphasized Sibella with the last part.

Shaggy suddenly began coughing violently at that "O... Okay! W... Well, you girls run off and try on the uniforms so you can get it in your size, and pick out some swimsuits."

"We're on it." spoke Elsa as they spread out to start looking.

Shaggy groaned, sitting down on one of the simple chairs scattered around the shops and mall itself "Like, I hope nothing else crazy happens."

"Shaggy?" He heard a familiar voice call, looking to the side he saw Fred standing there with two girls he didn't know

"Fred? Like, wow. It's great to see you again." spoke Shaggy standing up.

"Same here man, what are you doing?" Fred asked

"I'm here to help my class get some gym uniforms. You?"

"I'm hanging with some girls... wait... your class?!" Fred gasped

"Yeah. Like, I'm a gym teacher now." Shaggy admitted, nodding

"Oh wow, really?"

"Yup." Shaggy smiled

"That's awesome!" He congratulated

"Like, where's the rest of the gang?"

"Velma's off being a science... thing. Not sure what, lost contact. And I haven't heard from Daphine since we broke up. Heck, you and Scooby where the last ones to hear from her."

"Oh right. I completely forgot when me and Scoob got to the school."

"Yea." Fred nodded

"Hey Coach!" Tanis giggled as she ran over

"Tanis, did you find what you needed?" asked Shaggy turning around.

"Yep!" She nodded

"Fred, this here is one of my students. Tanis."

"Hi!" greeted Tanis.

"Hello." Fred said awkwardly

"The others still getting their stuff?" asked Shaggy to Tanis.

"Yea." Tanis nodded

"Well, let me introduce Fred Jones. One of my pals from Mystery Inc." Shaggy grinned

"Wow!" Tanis gasped

"Well, it's nice to meet one of Shaggy's students." smiled Fred who was confused by the bandages on the girl.

"I hope I don't come across as rude, but why are you covered in bandages?"

"Uh, she suffered some bad burns a while ago." intervened Shaggy.

"Sorry to hear that." Fred frowned

"Coach! I need your opinion on something." called Winnie walking over.

"Sure. Like what's wrong?" Shaggy asked

"Does this seem small?" Winnie held up a blue two-piece bikini over her body that looked like it would be a size too small.

"Y... yes." Shaggy blushed as he imagined Winnie wearing that

"Thanks." smiled Winnie going back to keep browsing.

"So, where are the guys of your class?" Fred asked

"Actually, it's an all girls school." Shaggy admitted

"Oh, way to go man." He grinned, elbowing Shaggy in the gut playfully

Shaggy blushed at what Fred was implicating "It... it... it's not like that man." He blushed

"Really?" Fred's tone indicated he doubted that.

"Like, yea!"

"Coach, I need your opinion on something." spoke Sibella tapping his shoulder.

"Okay Sibella, like, what is it?" Shaggy asked

"Which of these thongs looks my style." she held two different colored thongs up for him to see.

Shaggy just froze, blushing, before finally saying "S... Sibella... th... that isn't on the list." He muttered

"Whoops, my bad." she let sultry smile on her face before turning to get the right clothes.

Shaggy groaned, covering his face in embarrassment as he tried not to imagine Sibella's body... or in EITHER of those things

"...you sure nothing's going on?" asked Fred.

"I'm sure." He muttered

"So, like, who're those girls with you?" Shaggy asked

"A few fans I ran into." Fred shrugged

"Fans?" Shaggy said in shock

"Oh yeah." Fred grinned

"... why do you have fans?" Shaggy asked

"They're not MY fans. They're fans of the whole group." clarified Fred.

"Wow, really?" Shaggy said, truly surprised now as he didn't think people where interesting in their group

"Yup. Want me to introduce you?" Fred offered

"Sure." Shaggy shrugged after some thought

"Coach! We're done!" Elsa called as the girls where waiting for him

"Sorry Fred, gonna have to wait another time." spoke Shaggy.

"Later." He waved

"Lunch?" asked Tanis.

"We need to buy the stuff first." Shaggy reminded After doing what they needed to do first, Shaggy felt his stomach growling. "Oh man, we better go." Shaggy groaned

All of them headed to the food court to grab a bite. Sibella and Winnie got big juicy 1/2 pound beef burgers, Tanis and Phanty went with some french fries with a light salad on the side and Elsa just got a big sandwhich Shaggy and Scooby got two tripe cheeseburgers with a soda as they were starving for some human food... along with fifteen platters of food

"Wow coach. You're like a starving wolf." joked Winnie.

"Of course I am." Shaggy grumbled through a mouthful

"Er... Coach." Tanis waved

"Yes?"

"You've got a lot of sauce on your face." The mummy-girl pointed out

"Whoops. I guess I got carried away." chuckled Shaggy.

"Maybe a little." The girls said together

Shaggy blushed as he cleaned his face off with a napkin. The girls giggled at the sight while Scooby shrugged.

While the group finished up their food, the girls were ready to explore on their own.

Shaggy got up and looked around, grabbing food "Well, I'm headin' out." spoke Winnie.

"Okay, hope you find what you need." Shaggy smiled

'Oh, I will.' thought the werewolf as the girls split up. Winnie smiled as she changed direction, moving away from the sporting store and towards another. This time she was heading towards an adult clothing shop. 'This is SURE to get his attention.' She thought happily as she walked inside

Inside she could see all kinds of revealing dresses and lingerie that were on display. Even though this is what she WANTED, she was still shocked and started blushing

"Hello, can I help you?" asked one of the employees who was a woman.

"I... er.. y... yes please." She blushed

"What are you looking for?"

"Well... maybe a few sexy cloths?" Winnie stuttered out

"Any kind in particular? We have quite the selection." the employee asked with a raised eyebrow

"I... don't know." Winnie blushed "I've never done this before."

"Well, I think our basic lingerie would be perfect for you." the employee said after a few seconds, nodding in confidence

"Okay." Winnie nodded

The woman lead Winnie deeper into the store as she looked around at the different types of lingerie available. Winnie was shocked, and was blushing brightly at all these sights "If you don't mind me asking, whose this for? Boyfriend? Husband?"

"I... I'm trying to catch the attention of a boy I like." She blushed

"Well with our selection, you're guaranteed to do just that." the woman smiled

"Thanks." Winnie smiled

While the woman showed Winnie the different lingerie to start out with, we cut to a certain phantom and mummy.

* * *

*Phanty and Tanis*

The two girls where giggling as they looked through the sweet shop

"All of it looks so good. I can't decide." spoke Tanis.

"I know." Phanty laughed

"Hi girls." Shaggy called, pulling a massive pile of food in a wagon

"Uh, coach? Didn't you just eat?" asked Phanty.

"This is so Scoob and I can eat for the next month." he replied

"Makes sense." spoke Tanis.

"Yea. So, like,whats wrong?" He asked

"We can't decide which sweets we should get."

"... that's easy." Shaggy smiled

"How do?"

"What's your favorite type of sweets? Plane chocolate? With nuts? What?"

"That's the problem. There's such a selection, we can't decide."

"Then grab some of everything." Shaggy shrugged

"Sounds good to me." giggled Phanty.

"Yea! We've got enough!" Tanis smiled

"Glad I could help." smile Shaggy before he started to pull the wagon and head off in another direction He stopped at a game shop, where he saw Elsa looking around "Find what you're looking for Elsa?" asked Shaggy.

"Not really, but I wasn't looking for anything specific." She shrugged

"So your into games and such?" Shaggy asked

"Ever since I could walk." Elsa nodded with a small blush

"That's cool." Shaggy smiled

"You?"

"Yea, not a massive gamer but I'm a fan." He admitted with a smile

"Well, hope you find something good." spoke Shaggy as he headed out.

"Thanks Coach!" She waved

* * *

*Sibella*

Sibella smiled as she looked through the book store. She had been browsing through the adult section, trying to find something good. At first when she walked in she saw a series of vampire books called 'Twilight' and she took a glance at the inside... and she nearly tore it in half!

So she decided to calm down by looking at the adult section. She was secretly hoping to find one involving a secret teacher and student relationship.

"Oooh, this one looks good." She grinned. It showed the picture of a foreign teacher while a student watched him from around the corner. She giggled perversely as she held the book to her chest, hoping for any tips

"Hey Sibella." came Shaggy's voice behind her.

"AH!" She yelped, spinning around

"Whatcha got there?" asked Shaggy seeing the book

"It... it's nothing." She gulped, hiding it behind her as best she could

"You sure?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yea." She nodded, hiding it behind her

"Well alright. Hope you find what you're looking for."

"I think I did Coach." She smiled

"That's great." he grinned

'It certainly is.' She thought with a grin

"You might want to hurry up, we only have like twenty minutes left." Shaggy replied

"Got it." nodded Sibella.

"Well, I'm off to get Winnie." Shaggy waved, walking off to go to the sports store

Sibella let out a sigh of relief, but felt like something was bothering her in the back of her mind when he mentioned Winnie. 'I wonder why.' She thought, shrugging

* * *

*time skip*

Shaggy made it to the sports store and tried to see if he could spot Winnie. "Winnie?" He called He started to get nervous as he didn't receive a response. "Oh crap... I couldn't have lost her!" Shaggy panicked He ran out of the store in a panic...only to stop at seeing Winnie stand in front of him with bags in her hand "Winnie!" He sighed in relief, pulling her into a hug. Winnie was surprised at the sudden hug, but didn't complain and hugged back. "Where were you? You where suppose to he in the sports store!" He glared as he pulled back "There was a reason I asked you all where you were going, so I didn't loose anyone!"

"I'm sorry. I got sidetracked." replied Winnie looking away with a guilty look.

"Just... don't do it again." He sighed "Or I'll have to give you a detention."

"Fair enough." he sighed, letting go of her "Okay, let's go." He smiled. Student and teacher walked to where the rest of the girls and Scooby were gathered. "Okay, we're all ready to go." Shaggy smiled

"Everyone got what they want?" asked Winnie.

"Yea." Sibella nodded

"Right here." spoke Phanty as Tanis nodded.

"Same." Elsa nodded

"Than let's head out." spoke Shaggy.

Everyone returned to the van, getting ready to head off "So Winnie, why weren't you in the sports store?" asked Sibella who eyed the bags near Winnie.

"I got side tracked." Winnie defended

"Uh huh, sure." Sibella said in disbelief

"I did!" Winnie defensed herself

"Sure." Sibella said, rolling her eyes making Winnie snarled at Sibella

"Break it up you two." spoke Elsa getting in between them.

"Hahahah, you two are silly." laughed Phanty.

"Silly?" Sibella asked with narrowed eyes

"Yup." Phanty grinned

"How?" Winnie growled

"You two are fighting over where Winnie went, when I know~!" the ghost girl sand

"Y... you do?" Winnie blushed

"Yup, but I won't say it, yet." she smiled.

"We're home girls!" Shaggy called

All of them got out while Winnie sent a glare at Phanty. "How did you know?" She glared at the ghost, standing at the back of the group

"Oh, I might have taken a peak when you walked away from the sports store." smiled Phanty.

"What?" She growled

"By the way, nice choice." she whispered the last part.

"... bitch." Winnie muttered in annoyance


	4. A 'Normal' Day

Co-Writter: Yugiohfan163.

Disclaimer: Don't own Scooby Doo.

* * *

 **Scooby Doo**

 **Ghoul School Harem**

 **Chapter 4: A 'Normal' Day**

* * *

Winnie yawned as she awoke, arching her back as she stretched. She had tried to get Phanty to talk, but she kept refusing "Ghostly bitch, not letting me have my privacy." She muttered

As she got out of bed, her eyes trailed down to the bag she got from the store and wondered if her plan might work.

* * *

*in the kitchen*

Shaggy and Scooby were digging into a plate of eggs and bacon. And this time, it was regular human food. "So good!" Shaggy moaned happily

Thankfully, the school had gotten a shipment of human food as Cerby had a special ability. This meant she could open up portals with a loud enough bark. Don't worry, they paid for the food. Plus there was the food they grabbed the other day when they went shopping with the girls

All in all, they were set for about or two.

"Hello coach?" Sibella whispered into his ear seductively from behind

Shaggy stiffened up as Sibella trailed her finger down his cheek before taking a seat at the table "H... Hey Sibella." He muttered, blushing brighter as she rubbed her long leg against his teasingly for a second under the table

Winnie came down and noticed her coach a little nervous with Sibella grinning at him. She growled in anger but held it in and sat on Shaggy's other side "Morning Coach." She said with a forced grin

"Oh, morning Winnie." smiled Shaggy to the werewolf.

"Hey Winnie." Sibella said with a smile but inside she was angry at being interrupted

"Hi Sibella." smiled Winnie who kept one of her paws under the table where it was clenched in anger.

'Fanged/furred bitch trying to move in on my man.' They thought in unison

"Hiya coach!" called Phanty popping out of Shaggy's chest.

"AH!" He screamed

"Phanty!" called Winnie and Sibella.

"What?" She asked in confusion

"You nearly scared coach to death." frowned Winnie.

"Oops. Sorry Coach." Phanty smiled nervously

"Like, no problem." Shaggy sighed

'Great. Everyone's showing up now.' Sibella thought in annoyance. She had been hoping to 'accidentally' rub her leg a little upwards on her coaches leg. She wanted him SO badly, especially after they spent that day together. It was taking all her will power not to bite him and ride him all night long. Soon the other girls walked in, greetings being given, and now everyone now happily eating

"Now that you girls got your uniforms, we can really get to the basics." spoke Shaggy.

"Like what coach!" Tanis asked

"Like jumping jacks, laps, and sit-ups." Shaggy nodded

'Good.' Sibella thought, grinning

'Perfect.' thought Winnie.

"I'll see you all when you're done." He smiled, walking off "See you in a bit."

All of them waved as Sibella and Winnie openly glared at the other. "Uh oh." Elsa muttered

"What's the big idea?" growled Winnie.

"I don't know what you are talking about!" Sibella scoffed

"Why was he nervous than?" asked Winnie crossing her arms.

"Because he had a sexy vampire next to him, duh." Sibella scoffed

"That's it!" Winnie bared her fangs and claws, ready to shred her to bits.

"Bring it fluffy." Sibella snarled

"Calm down you two." spoke Elsa getting in between them.

"Yea, your BFF's." Tanis said

"She started it." growled Winnie.

"No. You did." Sibella glared

"You did!"

"No YOU did!"

Elsa held them back as they tried to tackle the other.

"Calm down!" Phanty yelled

Both glared one more time before turning away from the other with their arms crossed. "You know, I've been thinking. This contest isn't the best for our friendship." Elsa sighed

"I agree." spoke Tanis with a sad look.

"Then what do you suppose we do?" Sibella asked, feeling a bit guilty. All the girls shrugged their shoulders.

"Maybe... we share him?" Tanis shrugged innocently

The other girls looked at her in confusion "What did you say?" Else asked

"Well... if competing over him is wreaking out friendship... maybe sharing it would IMPROVE it?" Tanis said nervously

"How?" asked Winnie.

"Well... we'd be closer?" Tanis shrugged "It was just a stupid idea, just ignore me."

"Wait, maybe she's on to something." spoke Phanty.

"What do you mean?" Sibella asked

"If we work together and share him, we keep our friendship, and might learns something new about each other." Phanty explained

"I guess." Winnie muttered

"Than we're in agreement." spoke Elsa.

"Okay. So what do we do?" Sibella asked

"Oooh! How about a full blown orgy?" suggested Phanty before laughing out loud.

"Phanty!" The others called, blushing brightly

"What? I don't think coach would mind." she smiled.

"Still, that's a bit too much." Winnie flinched

"Oh? Than what do you suggest?" Sibella challenged

"Maybe we each spend a day with him, get closer to him, and then confront him?" Sibella shrugged

"If it's the best we got, then we go for it." spoke Elsa.

"Sounds great." Tanis grinned

"Question is, who goes first?" asked Sibella.

"Not sure." Winnie shrugged "I of course want to go first, and so does everyone else."

"Why don't we discuss this after class? Coach is expecting us." suggested Phanty.

"Sure." Tanis nodded

"Let's get changed." Sibella smiled. The girls headed to the changing room to get ready for class.

* * *

*twenty minutes later*

Shaggy and Scooby were waiting for the girls to come out in their new uniforms so they could start class "I hope they get here soon." Shaggy sighed, not wanting the girls to miss too much class time

"We're here coach!" called Sibella.

Shaggy blushed as he saw that there cloths where a bit tighter than they should have been "Did you all get clothing a size too small?"

"Maybe~!" sang Phanty.

"Darn it. I TOLD you to triple check." Shaggy groaned

"Oops." grinned Sibella.

"Too bad." Winnie shrugged

"So, what's first?" asked Phanty.

"I think some light stretches first and then a jog around the school." Shaggy smiled "After that we will start practicing some volleyball and I can see what you each need to improve with."

All of them nodded as Shaggy started to show the stretches they needed to do. Just like on his first day, he started walking around them and helping them with their stretches if they were doing it a bit wrong. This time though, it was harder to keep his away as the uniforms DEFINITELY emphasized their mature bodies 'Darn it, why did I think of these tight uniform's?' He moaned nervously. His eyes turned towards Winnie's ass and whipped his away with a blush 'No no! Don't even THINK about it!' He thought at himself in anger

"Hey coach. Is this far enough?" asked Winnie who stretched her torso down more, making her ass more easy to spot and stand out.

"I... er... y... yea." Shaggy nodded, blushing

Winnie noticed the blush and was tempted to go down lower and add a little shake. 'Calm down Winnie, calm down. There's a time for that.' She told herself

"Okay, that's enough stretches. Now it's time for a job." he said quickly

"Yes coach." They nodded, stopping their stretches and getting ready to run

Shaggy led them outside of the school as they all stood behind a line in the dirt "Three, two, one, go!" Shaggy called

All of the girls started sprinting over the line and around the school "Winner gets with coach first!" Winnie challenged

"Then it's no contest." grinned Elsa running ahead of the werewolf.

Winnie grinned, falling to all fours, and took off at full speed easily passing Elsa "If she's using all fours, than I won't use feet." cackled Phanty as she floated off the ground and past the other three.

"Same!" Sibella called, turning into a bat and flying "This is fang-tastic!"

"No fair!" called Tanis before she pulled one of her bandages out and tossed it to Elsa, wrapping around her body and letting her drag the mummy.

"Tanis!" Elsa frowned

"I'd hurry. They're getting ahead of you!" called Tanis.

"I WIN!" Winne cheered as she arrived in front of Shaggy, Phanty and Sibella right behind her

"Dr-acs." Sibella muttered as she returned to normal

"Phooey." pouted Phanty.

"May to go girls." Shaggy clapped

"Thanks coach." smiled Winnie who winked at him as the other girls saw it.

"Oh come on." Sibella grumbled softly

"Well its time time for volleyball practice." Shaggy clapped

"Yay!" cheered Tanis.

"Three on three, choose your teams." Shaggy ordered

"I'll take Tanis." spoke Winnie.

"Elsa." Sibella said

"Phanty."

"So Scooby will be on Sibella's team." Shaggy added

"Problem. We don't have a net." pointed out Phanty.

"I've got it." Miss Grimwood smiled as she walked outside and whistles. A small spider crawled beside her, waiting to hear what she wanted "A net please Legs." She smiled. The spider nodded before getting to work. Within minutes the net was finished

"Time to play ball." spoke Shaggy as the teams got on their sides.

"Wait a second... like, where's Scooby?" Shaggy asked as he noticed his oldest friend wasn't there

"Relp!" called Scooby as he was running from Cerby.

"What's wrong?" Shaggy asked in confusion

"Come back and snuggle with us!" called Cerby's right head.

"I think she's in heat." Winnie muttered in understanding

"Like, keep running Scoob!" called Shaggy.

"What's wrong?" Sibella asked in confusion at Shaggy's apparent fear of sex

"Scooby nearly got jumped a few times when he started growing up." replied Shaggy.

"So?" Tanis asked in confusion

"Like, he had to hide under my bed for two weeks! He couldn't even go out for a burger without some poodle chasing him!" Shaggy clarified.

"Why did they chase him?" Elsa asked

"They were in heat. Ever since then, Scoob's never really gotten around to finding the right girl." Shaggy sighed

"Damn." Phanty groaned

Scooby climbed up a tree as Cerby tried to climb up.

"Cerby! Down!" Miss Grimwood snapped. Cerby barked at her before resuming her attempts at getting Scoob "Cerby!" She growled lightly. Cerby groaned and stopped trying to climb the tree.

"Rew." Scooby sighed, sliding down the tree

"Cerby, control yourself." chided Miss Grimwood.

"Hmph." Cerby's middle head scoffed

"Don't make me get the muzzle." Miss Grimwood glared

"Sorry Miss G." The middle head muttered

"Just try to keep all of your heads calm." the Headteacher sighed

"I try." The middle head sighed

"Well Scoob, it's volleyball time." Shaggy grinned

"Ray!" he cheered.

Shaggy chuckled, before the game began. Sibella's team was the first to serve. Shaggy kept a close eye, looking at the girls form... and was quickly regretting the fact the girls were wearing such tight clothing 'FOCUS!' his mind screamed at him. But that was hard to do with their bouncing breasts being so clear 'At least that leads to a bit of an advantage.' He thought with a small joke. Tanis managed to return the ball and landed, Shaggy noticing them bounce a little. 'God damn it!' He snapped at himself, only to frown as he saw Sibella turn into a bat "Sibella! You need to use your human form!" He yelled

"Why Coach?" She asked, tilting her head in confusion

"In a real game, using any supernatural abilities would be against the rules." Shaggy frowned

"Really?" Tanis asked

"Yes." Shaggy nodded

"Well, I think those Calloway kids cheat all the time." Elsa grumbled

"Trust me. Me and Scooby are gonna make sure no cheating is going on." promised Shaggy.

"Thanks coach." Sibella grinned

"Now let's see some hustle out there." Shaggy ordered, clapping in emphasis

"Yes coach!" They all called, getting back to work

* * *

*later*

All the girls and Scooby panted from their training. "Very good girls." Shaggy grinned, clapping as he walked towards them

"Thanks... coach..." panted Sibella, feeling exhausted

"But you need to remember not to use your powers. Your natural strength and speed is fine, but stuff like turning into a bat or using your bandages to control the ball is a no." Shaggy said simply

"Will... do." panted Tanis.

"Now, on to what you all need to improve on." Shaggy grinned

"Elsa, you have great strength, but too much sends the ball out of bounds. Try holding back just a little."

"Yes coach." She nodded

"Tanis, try working on your speed."

"Will do coach." She nodded

"Phanty, try to keep yourself from flying through the net."

"Will do coach." She nodded

"Sibella, try to put more power into your strikes."

"Might need some help with that coach." she admitted

"And Winnie is the MVP, sorry girls." Shaggy chuckled

"Thanks coach." The werewolf grinned

"BUT there are still problems." Shaggy frowned a bit

"Like?" Winnie asked nervously

"You need to try and control your speed. You ran outside the bounds a few times. Or you ran so fast you missed the ball entirely because you, like, stopped too late."

"I understand coach." She nodded

"Work on all that, and you girls will be ready to ace those cadets." Shaggy grinned, raising moral

"Thanks coach!" They all called with smiled

"Now, go get changed into your swimwear. We will end the class with a nice swim." Shaggy smiled

All of them rushed off to get changed

"...why do I feel like that was a bad idea?" Shaggy muttered before heading off to change

* * *

*changing room*

"This is great." Sibella giggled

"Why?" asked Tanis.

"We gotta show Coach how sexy we are." Winnie grinned, understanding what Sibella meant

"Maybe he'll make a move on one of us." giggled Phanty.

"I wonder who though." Elsa muttered

'I plan on it being me.' thought Sibella with a grin.

* * *

*back outside*

Shaggy was tapping his foot, waiting for the girls to come out as he stood there in a pair of green shorts "We're back coach." came Elsa's voice.

"Goo..." he started, turning to see them, and freezing at the sight

Sibella grinned as she was clad in a purple string bikini that mainly covered her nipples and crotch area. Winnie was wearing a VERY tight one-piece that had a cut to show a teasing amount of her chest. Tanis was in a pink one-piece that easily showed off her chest. Phanty was wearing a dark blue version of Sibella's costume, although hers covered more and finally Elsa's was a green coloured skirtini.

"Er..." Shaggy drooled lightly

"Why coach, are you staring?" teased Phanty.

"N... no." He blushed, looking away

'He so was.' they all thought.

"Well... let's go swimming." Shaggy muttered. All of them smiled and jumped into the pool. Shaggy nodded, gulped, and dived in behind them. Scooby stayed away as he didn't want them to smell his wet fur. Sibella grinned as she dove under the water, the other girls splashing around. Shaggy stuck to the sides to let the girls have their room. He was confused as he felt something tug on his shirts, looking down to see he was no naked. He blushed as Sibella popped up with a grin.

"Nice 'equipment'." She grinned, waving his shorts in the air

"S… Sibella! Give those back!" he whisper yelled at her.

"Make me." She grinned, swimming away. Shaggy didn't dare to move or the others would see what he WASN'T wearing. "Aww... you don't want to okay?" Sibella pouted

"I will when I get those back." Shaggy pouted

She grinned and slowly flouted over to him, folding up Shaggy's boxers and slid it between her breasts "Here you go. Take 'em." Shaggy blushed even brighter at that act, completely confused on what to do

Winnie idly noticed coach and Sibella together with Shaggy blushing bright. She then noticed the green fabric between Sibella's breasts and realized what was going on 'That bat bitch!' thought Winnie with a growl before she reminded herself that they agreed to share 'Wait, if that's his shorts, than that means...' Her eyes widened, blushing brightly. She dived under the water and looked towards her coach. Her eyes widened further as she felt like she would start drooling 'He's like a horse.' she thought.

"Sibella... calm down! I... I'm your TEACHER! Your classmates are here and Miss G could see at any moment!" Shaggy stuttered

"Aw, but we're all adults here." purred Sibella shaking her chest a little, unaware that Winnie was swimming towards them.

"I'll get fired! You will get in trouble! I'm your TEACHER!" Shaggy said

"True, but doesn't that make it much bett-ER!" Sibella felt something remove the bottom part of her bikini and jumped a little. She looked down quickly to see what was going on

She saw her pussy was revealed under the water and spotted a certain werewolf pop up behind her with said bottom in her claws. "Looking for something Batty?" She grinned

"Winnie! Give that back!" blushed Sibella glaring at her.

"But Coach is in the same position as you now." Winnie said in fake innocence. Shaggy blushed as he tried to cover his groin underwater as Sibella tried to grab her bottom part. "Aw! What's wrong Sibella?" Winnie grinned, dodging the vampire's lunges

"Hey, what are they doing?" asked Tanis seeing Sibella try to grab Winnie with Shaggy staying far away from them as possible.

"Nothing!" They all yelled

"Ooh, looks like some kinda game." smiled Phanty

"It's nothing." Sibella hissed, grabbing her bottoms from the distracted Winnie

"You sure? Than why is coach blushing?" asked Elsa.

"Nothing." He blushed

"What's that in your breasts Sibella?" asked Phanty seeing something green between them.

"Just a souvenir." She chuckled, throwing the shorts back at Shaggy

He caught them and managed to get them back on as the rest of the girls blushed at what that meant. "Oh man." Shaggy grumbled

* * *

*Timeskip*

Shaggy sighed as he dried his hair after a shower, it had been a hard day "Like, now I can just go to sleep." he sighed getting his pj's on. He yawned, sliding under the covers. He turned the lights off before laying his head down. But he then noticed something... a purple bat hanging above his bed "Sibella?" he muttered tiredly

"Hi coach." She 'waved' before flying down and standing on his chest, still in bat form

"Like, what are you doing here?" Shaggy muttered

"Just to say 'hi'." She grinned, reverting to her normal form... only wearing purple underwear

Scooby backed up at seeing Sibella in her underwear and couldn't help but blush. "Er... like... what?" He asked, gulping

"Aw, you don't like this one? I have others." purred Sibella.

"W... why are you dressed like that?" He muttered

"To see if it fits me. What do you think?" she asked striking a pose.

"B... beautiful." He blushed

"Aw, that's so sweet." grinned Sibella crawling towards him.

"No fair Sibella, we were supposed to do this together!" Winnie pouted from the doorway

"W... Winnie?!" stuttered Shaggy looking to the doorway.

"Hi Coach." Winnie smiled, waving as she stood there is something that was NOT her normal dress. She was clad in a pair of black, see through lacy bra and panties with her nipples and pussy BARELY covered as they could be seen clear as day.

"Like, WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Shaggy began to panic

"What? We just came to cuddle." grinned Sibella as Winnie climbed on the bed.

"...cuddle?" He gulped

"Is that okay?" asked Winnie with a pout.

"I... er... s... sure?" He gulped. Both girls grinned and climbed under the sheets before wrapping their arms around their coach. Shaggy blushed, shuddering at feeling their slim bodies press against him "We... we shouldn't be doing this." He shuddered

"We shouldn't." Sibella grinned, not truly caring about that

"I... I'm your teacher." He added, blushing and slightly panting in want for the two beautiful teens in front of him

"You are." Winnie nodded, the girls moving their faces closer to his

"Y... You two s... should go back to your rooms." he stuttered out.

"We should." Sibella said casually, licking her lips

Shaggy blushed as they got closer to his face. The two monster girls smiled, and both kissed his lips at the same time. Shaggy blushed even brighter at feeling both sets of soft lips against his. He wrapped his arms around their slim waists and tried to kiss them both back as best as he could, which he found hard with so little experience especially since he was kissing two girls.

Two... very sexy teenage girls

His students... his mind was screaming at him now

Meanwhile Sibella and Winnie where smiling, happily kissing him back. The two soon reluctantly broke the kiss though when they knew Shaggy needed air

"W... What?" gasped Shaggy catching his breath.

"What, what?" Sibella grinned down

"Didn't it feel good?" asked Winnie with a grin.

"Well yea but..." he muttered

"But?" they asked at the same time.

"I... I'm your teacher."

"And?" Sibella asked

"...I'M YOUR TEACHER! _**Big** _ deal!" Shaggy all but yelled

"Not for us and the rest of the girls." purred Sibella.

"What?!" Shaggy gaped

"You see, us girls had originally started a bet when you got here." began Sibella.

"What bet?"

"A bet to see which one of us could get you interested in us." Winnie added

"Why?"

"Let's just say those Calloway cadets aren't exactly the kind of guys we're looking for." replied Sibella

"I guess they aren't good people?" Shaggy asked

"Point is, we all took a liking to you and wanted you for ourselves, but it put a strain on our friendship. So we decided to try and share you." Winnie nodded

"I see... wai... what?!"

"You can ask the others just to be sure. Right now, goodnight." yawned Sibella before laying her head down on his chest.

"Good night." Winnie agreed, copying the vampire

Shaggy sighed and just set his head back to try and sleep on this news. "Like could my life get any weirder?" He grumbled, falling asleep


	5. Love of the MummyGirl

Co-Writter: Yugiohfan163.

Disclaimer: Don't own Scooby Doo.

* * *

 **Scooby Doo**

 **Ghoul School Harem**

 **Chapter 5: Love of the MummyGirl  
**

* * *

Shaggy was surprised when his eyes open, seeing Winnie and Sibella in his bed before he remembered what happened last night 'Like, I sure hope they can control themselves.' he thought

The two girls slowly awoke from Shaggy's movements "Morning coach." yawned Winnie.

"M... morning." He blushed

"Mmm, do anything while we were sleeping?" grinned Sibella.

"N... no! Of course not!" He blushed

"Aw, we wouldn't have minded." whispered Winnie licking her lips.

Shaggy blushed even brighter, their skimpy outfits not helping "We better get up. It'd be a shock if the others saw us like this." suggested Sibella.

"Yea." Winnie nodded, kissing Shaggy's cheek

"Though, if you ever need some help, just sneak right into our rooms." whispered Sibella in a husky tone.

"It... it's like too soon for that... don't ya think?" Shaggy gulped

"Just pointing that out." winked Winnie before both girls got up to leave, all the while swaying their hips.

Shaggy stared on, surprised at the sight. As soon as they left, he let out a deep sigh. "Oh good god." Shaggy groaned. This was not what he expected. He didn't get to relax as someone knocked on the door seconds later "Yes?"

"Hey Coach, it's Tanis." The mummy-girl called

"Hold on. I need to get dressed." Shaggy called, getting out of bed and pulling out some new cloths

"So you, Winnie and Sibella 'did it'?" Tanis said sadly

"What!? No!" he exclaimed with an atomic red blush

"Yay!" Tanis grinned. Shaggy felt nervous hearing her ask that and then cry out in joy. "You dressed yet Coach?" Tanis asked

"Yeah, I'm ready." he called. Tanis nodded and opened the door "So, what is it?" asked Shaggy for the reason she had stopped by.

"Well... it's the weekend... and you see... I was... kinda hoping we could spend the day together." She blushed, looking at her feet as she rocked back and forth

"Like sure, no problem." Shaggy smiled

"REALLY?!" she gasped

"Sure." Shaggy nodded. Tanis cheered, hugging him tightly. Shaggy blushed at feeling her chest press against his stomach "Ehehe... are you REALLY this happy about this?" He muttered

"Yup." she smiled.

"Why?" he asked

"I thought you'd ignore me cause I'm smaller than the others."

"Ignore you?"

"Yeah."

Shaggy knelt down and hugged her. Tanis was surprised, but smiled and returned it "Hey, it's okay." Shaggy smiled

"You sure?"

"Yes." Shaggy nodded "Like, how about we get breakfast?" Shaggy offered

"Sure." smiled Tanis as Shaggy lead the way.

The two soon reached the kitchen

There Scooby was eating from his plate as the other girls were there.

"Aw come on Scoob! You could've saved me some!" Shaggy frowned

"Rell, rall rone." chuckled the Dane. Shaggy grumbled, sitting next to him

"Any plans today coach?" asked Elsa.

"It's the weekend Elsa?" Tanis said, rolling her eyes

"Just asking."

"Morning." Sibela smiled as she and Winnie came down fully dressed.

"Morning." spoke everyone as Shaggy was relieved to see them wearing normal clothes.

"So... Coach... what are we gonna do?" Tanis asked Shaggy cutely

"Well, you got anything?" asked Shaggy.

"I got a TV in my room." Tanis shrugged

"We could go watch something and see if anything's on." he suggested.

"Sure." Tanis grinned

As they departed, Elsa and Phanty felt a little jealous.

"Don't worry, you'll have your turn soon." Sibella smiled

"I thought you two wanted a turn." spoke Elsa.

"We've already had ours over the last few days." Winnie waved off

"But I wish he had touched us." Sibella pouted

"Ooh, so you went ahead and put those clothes on." grinned Phanty to Winnie.

"Screw! You!" Winnie glared

"I thought you were saving that for coach?" cackled Phanty.

"GAH!" Winnie screamed in annoyance

* * *

*with Tanis and Shaggy*

The two entered the krypt like room of the mummy-girl, Shaggy amazed at the Egyptian-style items "Make yourself at home." smiled Tanis

"Like... er... thanks." Shaggy blushed

While Tanis was browsing through the TV, Shaggy was looking around at the large room she was given. The walls looked like they were made of gold and in the corner was the sarcophagus he and Scooby ran into when Tanis was sleeping... and he accidentally grouped her 'I hope she forgot about that.' he thought in worry.

"You okay Coach?" Tanis asked when she saw his terrified expression

"Like, yup. Never been better." he chuckled.

"You sure? You look pale." She frowned

"Yup." He reassured, full of energy, as he punching his chest.

"Okay, I don't want you getting hurt." Tanis said with a smile Tanis finally stopped on a channel that was showing a movie about the romance between an Egyptian queen and a servant "Yay! This is my favorite movie!" She cheered

Shaggy walked over as Tanis pulled him down next to her on a bench "Whoa!" He gasped as he was forced to sit next to her

Tanis smiled as the queen from the movie would give discrete glances to the peasant while doing her royal duties. The film unravel, the Queen slowly getting closer to the peasant as their love ignited and grew. As the movie went on Tanis slowly moved closer to Shaggy 'I wonder if my life would be like that.' thought Tanis imagining herself as the queen with Shaggy as her personal servant. She giggled as she imagined him loving and worshiping her, smothering her with kisses and presents and love

Shaggy looked down at Tanis at hearing her giggle for some reason "Like, are you okay Tanis?" He asked

"Uh, yeah. Never better." she giggled.

Shaggy looked at her weirdly before looking back at the film. This time it began to show the queen and peasant cuddling on the bed. "Er... is this going where I think it is?" Shaggy gulped. He got his answer as the two of them began to kiss while they started to undress. "Yea... I thought so." He blushed, covering his eyes as he also reached to cover Tanis'. Tanis pouted, but began to imagine her and Shaggy in the movie. She shuddered happily, moving her body closer to Shaggy's. Shaggy stiffened up as Tanis began to snuggle her body against his. "T... Tanis?" He stuttered

"Yes~?" she sang with a smile

"I... er... I can feel your nipples poking through my shirt." He said, blushing. Tanis blushed, but actually made sure to nuzzle closer. "Tanis." He frowned lightly

"What?" she asked innocently

"Stop it." He sighed, trying to be strong here

Tanis pouted and reluctantly moved away. "You don't think I'm pretty, do you?" She pouted

"Of course I do!" he replied without thinking. He then gasped and covered his mouth

Tanis blushed bright red at hearing that "Really?" She asked. Seeing how he couldn't take back his words, he nodded his head. Tanis giggled, before she hugged him tightly. Shaggy blushed as her nipples were poking him again "Then can I ask you something?" She asked with an innocent smile

"Like, what is it?" he asked nervously

"Kiss me." She grinned

"Wh…. What?!" gasped the coach with a red face.

"You said I was pretty." She pouted

"I did." he nodded.

"So kiss me." Tanis smiled. Seeing how Tanis closed her eyes and puckered her lips, Shaggy had no choice but to do it. He leaned forwards, his lips gently pressing against her bandage covered ones. Tanis felt a jolt go through her before she began to eagerly return it. She wrapped her arms around his neck with a soft moan and a smile. Shaggy wrapped his own arms around her and was amazed to feel her lips were real soft. He moaned softly, pulling her closer. It started to get bolder as his hands trailed down and grabbed her butt. "Coach!" Tanis gasped into his mouth, shuddering. Shaggy realized what he was doing and quickly pulled his hands away. Tanis just kept kissing him and put his hand back. Shaggy blushed and tried to pull away from the mummy girl "Coach?" Tanis asked in confusion as she broke the kiss

"I think that went a little fast." he panted

"I... I'm sorry." Tanis frowned

"Like, it's alright." he soother

"It just felt good." She muttered "I know I'm not the prettiest... I've got small breasts and ass... I'm not the smartest or sexiest... but I do like you and I just got caught in the moment... sorry Coach." Tanis said sadly

"Now don't go saying stuff like that about yourself Tanis." spoke Shaggy.

"It's true." Tanis frowned "Elsa's the smart one and good at all those video games, Phanty's got all that music stuff, Winnie's all sporty and cool and Sibella's super sexy."

"But you're really cute too." Shaggy rubbed her back soothingly

"... what was that?" Tanis asked

"I said you're really cute." he smiled

"W... what else am I?" She asked hopefully "What do you think of me?"

"Well I can feel at ease around you." he shrugged "Showing you can make anyone happy just by being next to you."

"Really? But what about when I'm in my 20s. I won't be cute anymore." She pouted

"Maybe not, but you will look hot like Cleopatra." Shaggy reassured playfully

"Really?" She asked, blushing through her bandages

"Sure, just ask anyone and they'll say the same." he smiled. Tanis jumped at Shaggy, hugging him close as she cried. Shaggy hugged her while patting her back.

"Thank you." She sniffed against his chest

"Just remember what I said and don't doubt yourself." he told her

She nodded, and kissed Shaggy again only this time it was a soft peck "Thank you Coach." She smiled lovingly

Shaggy smiled and rubbed the back of her head as she snuggled against his chest "Your welcome Tanis." He smiled, kissing her forehead softly

* * *

*time skip*

Scooby was walking through the school while feeling creeped out with each new room he found "Ro reepy." He grumbled. He even found a room where if it was opened, all that was inside was a strong wind that blew one off their feet. The great Dane sighed as he decided ti take a break, his stomach growling. He headed down the hall to where he knew the kitchen was only to bump into a familiar face

It happened to be Cerby.

"... ru ro." He gulped

"Honey!" chorused the middle and right head before they ran towards him.

"Rer... ri." He squeaked. He ducked as the Cerberus went flying over him before he took off again "RIE!" he yelled at them, running as fast as he could

"You two can't control yourselves." groaned the left head.

"YES WE CAN!" Right snapped as they took off after Scooby

"Then stop chasing him!" yelled the head.

"NO!" The middle head yelled

The left side sighed before she tried to pull the body away from chasing Scooby. The struggling caused them to crash into Scooby "Row." muttered Scooby seeing stars.

"Sorry." The left head grumbled

"Rit rokay." he replied.

The right and middle head snuggled against Scooby's lovingly "These two CANNOT control themselves." groaned the left head.

"Right." He muttered. Scooby got an idea to calm them down and licked the middle and right head's cheeks, making them freeze and blush. The left head stared at him in surprise. "Rhat?" He asked, now able to slip out

"That's the closest I've seen them be quiet." Left admitted

"... rool." He grinned

"Yeah, I'd run, cause as soon as they snap out of it, they're gonna want more." Left nodded

"Roakay!" He nodded, licking left's cheek as thanks before he took off running

Left's face blushed as her other heads snapped out of their stupor.

"W... what happened?" Middle asked

"He likes us!" squealed right.

"No he doesn't!" Left snapped

"Yes he does." growled Right.

"No. He doesn't."

"Jealous." scoffed Middle.

"... HOW DOES THAT WORK?!" Left yelled "WE'RE THE SAME PERSON!"

"THAN WHY WON'T YOU HELP US!" Right yelled.

"Because he's uncomfortable!" Left snapped

"What do you propose than?" asked Middle.

"We take it SLOW." she glared "NOT act like we're a slut or boy crazed dumbly."

"Say that again." growled Right getting into Left's face.

"You heard me." She growled

Middle sighed as the two heads were ready to start biting the other.

"Not again." She muttered

* * *

*in the kitchen*

Scooby finally made it to the kitchen after getting away from Cerby. He looked up to see Tanis and Shaggy eating food while talking and laughing "Rhat I riss?" he asked.

"Nothing much Scoob old buddy old pal." Shaggy smiled. Scooby saw the two of them smile at each other and merely shook his head 'Hasn't he got enough?' He thought with a chuckle


	6. Daughter of Frankenstein

Co-Writter: Yugiohfan163.

Disclaimer: Don't own Scooby Doo.

* * *

 **Scooby Doo**

 **Ghoul School Harem**

 **Chapter 6: Daughter of Frankenstein  
**

* * *

It was a quiet day at the Grimwood School for Ghoul's

Elsa was in her room and making sure she was all charged up for the day.

She was wearing a pale green dress and black boots

Today she was gonna hang out with coach.

and she couldn't be happier

"Time to show him what I got." she smiled after putting some light lip gloss on.

With a confident nodd she headed outside

Instead of having breakfast, Shaggy was doing some early morning stretches to get ready for the day.

"Ro reakfest?!" Scooby groaned, laying down hungrily

"Sorry Scoob, but I gotta make sure I stay in top shape for my class."

"Rut Ri'm rungry!" Scooby groaned

"You can go ahead and get some breakfast if you want Scoob." spoke Shaggy stretching out his arms.

"Rut re rave rekfest rogether." Scooby frowned

"This will be different, but it won't be the end of the world."

"Rine." Scooby frowned, walking away

Shaggy sighed as he knew Scooby might act like that.

"Damn." He frowned, hating seeing his best friend like that

He started bending down to touch his toes, unaware of Elsa walking over.

The tall girl smiled as she walked towards her unexpecting coach

When Shaggy stood back up, he noticed footsteps and turned around to see Elsa walking towards him.

"AH!" He yelled, jumping back in fear and falling on his ass

Elsa giggled at seeing her coach jump like that.

"You okay Coach?" she giggled

"Uh, yeah. You just snuck up on me." he replied getting back on his feet.

"Sorry." She smiled

"Like, no problem." he smiled brushing the dust off his clothes.

"What where you doing?" she asked innocently

"Well I've decided to do some morning exercises so I can stay in shape for classes here."

"OH! Can I join in?" Elsa smiled, Shaggy noticing her new cloths

"Uh, sure." replied Shaggy with a light blush at seeing her attire.

*with the other girls*

They had made it to the table for breakfast when they saw Elsa wasn't there.

"Aww man." Sibella pouted

"She beat us to it." spoke Phanty.

"Looks like it." Tanis sighed happily, sitting down

"Well this day is gonna be dull without coach." spoke Winnie.

Tanis wasn't listening, smiling and humming as if she was ignorant to the world

"I think she's thinking about her wedding." teased Phanty.

"True." Sibella grinned, Tanis still humming happily

Winnie got a sneaky idea and walked up behind Tanis before pinching her butt.

"AH!" Tanis moaned as she jumped "W... Winnie!"

"What? You were drooling a little." chuckled the werewolf.

"Yea. Yesterday was just... great." Tanis smiled

"I could tell. Last night she kept tossing and turning while saying coach's name." giggled Phanty.

Tanis blushed, looking away

"Someone had a naughty dream." teased Sibella.

"He... just made me feel special." Tanis muttered

"Oooh, did someone lose their cherry?" asked Phanty leaning in.

"No." Tanis replied "But he just made me feel special and beautiful."

"He does have a tendency to do that." smiled Sibella.

"Yea." Winnie sighed in agreement

"Course, I wonder who takes his cherry." spoke Phanty tapping her chin. The girls all sighed, lightly glaring at each other

"Whoever does, is probably gonna be the head of the group." spoke Winnie.

"That means me." Sibella grinned

"No, mean." retorted Winnie.

"Me!" Tanis glared

"Me!" Phanty gritted her teeth.

Sparks shone between the four of their eyes

*Back with Elsa and Shaggy*

"That was a good workout." Shaggy smiled, finishing his jog

Elsa nodded her head to agree while staring at Shaggy's sweaty form. 'Hhmmmmm.' she thought, licking her lips

"Er... Elsa?" Shaggy gulped as he saw her staring at him

"Yes?" smiled Elsa.

"W... Why are you staring?" he blinked, blushing

"Just looking." she smiled sending him a wink.

Shaggy gulped at the sight, but also smiled lightly

"So, Couch, what're we gonna do?" Elsa asked, sitting next to him

"Like, I'm open to suggestions."

"Hmmm..." Elsa hummed, before she heard Shaggy's stomach groaning "I guess some breakfest." she chuckled

"Good idea."

The two headed inside together

The first thing they see when they came in was the other girls glaring at each other.

"... what happened?" Shaggy asked

"Oh, nothing." spoke Sibella with a smile.

"Huh." Elsa said in disbelief

"We were just...having a stare off!" called Phanty at the last second.

"Of COURSE you were." Elsa said, rolling her eyes, before she went to get some food

Shaggy was about to go get some as well, but was tackled by a happy Scooby.

"RAGGY!" Scooby cheered

"Oomp!" Shaggy face planted due to the momentum Scooby was going.

Raggy!" he cheered, grinning

"Like, hi Scoob." groaned Shaggy trying to stand back up. Scooby grinned, his tail wagging "Breakfast time, huh?" Shaggy chuckled

Scooby nodded his head.

"Well, let's go." Shaggy nodded

Both rushed to the fridge and cubbards to get food.

The girls looked in shock as more and more food was stacked on the plate

"I'll never get use to that." spoke Winnie.

"Same." Sibella nodded

"I think it's cute." Tanis sighed happily

"You're drooling again." giggled Phanty to the mummy.

"Meep." Tanis muttered, covering her mouth

"Gotcha." she laughed.

"Hmph." Tanis blushed, looking away

Sibella shook her head with a smile while noticing Elsa taking subtle glances at Shaggy as he and Scooby ate.

"So it's 'your turn' today?" Sibella asked

"Yup." nodded Elsa.

"Awwww!" Phanty pouted, flying upside down

"You'll get your turn." spoke Winnie.

"Yea." Sibella nodded

When they looked back, they saw Scooby and Shaggy were done.

"Ah, that was nice." Shaggy chuckled

"Rup." nodded Scooby with a smile.

"So, what's on the scheduled today Coach?" Elsa grinned, hugging his arm

"Well...uh...I..." he stuttered feeling her breasts rub up against his arm.

"Yes?" Sibella chuckled

"Maybe he should take Elsa out to dance?" suggested Phanty.

"It's a school day." Shaggy replied though

"Oh right." giggled the phantom girl.

The other girls sighed at the laughing ghost girl

That's when they heard the gong, signalling classes.

"Okay girls, class time." Shaggy called

All of them nodded and finished up breakfast.

"Today we'll start with stretches, of course, and then we'll do another round of Volleyball practice." Shaggy explained as they all headed outside

"Right." they all spoke.

"So, you all get changed while I set up the net." he said

They nodded and went to the changing rooms.

"Oh this'll be fun." Sibella giggled

"Why are you so happy?" asked Winnie with suspicion.

"Volleyball." Sibella said, jumping up and down on the spot in just her purple bra and panties

"Yeah. Plus coach gets full view every time we practice." spoke Phanty.

"... OH! I get it!" Winnie nodded

"Maybe he'll take one of us away for some 'private' lessons." giggled Elsa.

Tanis smiled happily at the thought, nodding

Eventually they managed to get their uniforms on.

And, considering they PURPOSEFULLY got uniforms that where too small, that was hard

But ti was worth it as it always got Shaggy's attention.

Yes, he was staring at them again

Each girl silently giggled as he tried to focus on getting the net up.

"O... Okay. L... Let's go." Shaggy nodded

Each of them nodded before separating into teams.

"No no no, we're not doing that!" he called

All of them looked at him in confusion.

"We will have one girl Vs everyone else so I can focus on you one at a time." he said

"Who goes first?" asked Tanis.

"We'll, like, draw straws." Shaggy said, pullibg out a set of white straws with coloured tips "Like, the person who get's the red goes first, orange second, yellow third, green fourth and blue last." Shaggy explained, clasping his hands around the coloured parts and mixing them up

secs agoEach girl grabbed a straw.

secs ago"Three... two... one..." Shaggy counted down "DRAW!" At once all the girls pulled their hands back, each having a straw in their hand

"Now, who has which?" asked the coach.

"YES! I have blue!" Tanis cheered

"I got green." spoke Sibella.

"Yellow!" Phanty laughed

"Orange." spoke Winnie.

"Red." Elsa pouted

"Don't worry. This will help with everyone to improve in volleyball."

*time skip*

Elsa panted as she wiped her head of sweat thanks to practice.

"Few, that was tough." she nodded

"Like, good work Elsa." spoke Shaggy.

"Thanks Coach." she blushed

"I gotta say, you really put an effort out there." smiled Shaggy with pride for his student.

"It.. It was nothing." she blushed, hands behind her back as she looked away

"I beg to differ." chuckled Shaggy.

Elsa blushed, looking away again

"I'll give you a chance to change." he spoke walking away.

"Hey coach!" She called

"Yeah?"

"Can we hang out later?" She asked

"Sure." he smiled.

Elsa smiled and nodded before she ran off to get changed

Shaggy was glad cause the sweat made her curves and breasts stand out more than usual in the uniform.

'Damn it Shaggy!' He hissed at himself mentally

'Why torture yourself? I'm sure Elsa would be glad if you too spent some 'private' time in the locker room." came his perverted side.

'NO!' his rational side snapped 'We are her TEACHER!'

'And they are legal aged girls who want us.'

'But still! TEACHER! We could loose our JOB and then never SEE them again!'

'Maybe Miss G. would understand if we got the girls to talk to her.'

'IF we decide that we could have a REAL relationship!'

Shaggy shook his head as Elsa came out in her usual clothes.

"So, Coach, well... can we go to my room?" she asked nervously

"Like, sure." replied Shaggy with a light blush.

Elsa smiled, taking his hand as she lead him into the school

'Oh yeah! Break out the condoms!' cackled his perverted side.

'Shut up!' the logical side growled

Shaggy shook his head as Elsa reached her room and opened the door.

"Here we are!" Elsa smiled, pointing at the room which looked like a traditional mad scientist lab

"Like, why'd you want us here?" asked Shaggy closing the door after they entered.

"Just so we could hang out." Elsa shrugged

"Well, maybe we could talk." suggested Shaggy.

"Sure." Elsa smiled

"So, what was your home like before comign here?"

"Hmmmmm. It was a nice lab." Elsa hummed happily "Full of science, electricity and acceptance."

"Any hobbies?"

"Video games and tinkering." Elsa shrugged

"Tinkering?"

"Yea, making some small tech." Elsa shrugged

"You must be quite the mechanic."

"Thanks." Elsa blushed "My dad has been teaching me everything he knows."

"Ever considered a career in it?"

"Maybe." she shrugged

"Well from what I see around here, you've got quite the skill with machines."

"Really?" Elsa smiled

"Of course." he smiled back.

Elsa smiled and hugged him happily "Thanks Coach."

Shaggy smiled and hugged her back while patting her back.

"You're welcome." he smiled

Feeling a little bold, Elsa turned her head and kissed Shaggy's cheek.

Shaggy blushed and looked away but he didn't break the hug

"How's your family life?"

"What do you mean?" she asked

"Like, how was your personal life growing up?"

"Eh, nothing big. Just the girls." Elsa shrugged

"Your parents nice folks?"

"Real nice. But they DO argue a bit." Elsa shruged

"Well that's something all couples tend to do."

"Yea." She nodded in understanding

"Like, anything else you wanna talk about?"

"Not sure." she shrugged

That's when Phanty slipped her head through the door. "Make sure you two kids are playing nice~!"

"GAH!" the two yelled, jumping back

Phanty cackled in delight as both blushed at what she was referring to.

"PHANTY!" they both snapped

"Alright, I'll give you two some alone time." she giggled floating through the wall.

Aug 20Shaggy sighed, putting his hand to his heart "She nearly gave me a heart attack

Aug 20"You should have seen her when we all arrived here. Winnie chased her all over the place."

Shaggy was quiet for a second, before he started laughing at the mental image

Elsa smiled at making her coach laugh and couldn't help but join in.

She gently rested her head on his shoulder when their laughter had stopped

Shaggy took a look at the clock and saw it was getting late.

"We should head down for dinner." He said, arm around Elsa

"Yeah." nodded Elsa who didn't stop Shaggy from holding her as they stood up and left her room.

All in all, it was a nice day


	7. Phantom Heart

Co-Writter: Yugiohfan163.

Disclaimer: Don't own Scooby Doo.

* * *

 **Scooby Doo**

 **Ghoul School Harem**

 **Chapter 7: Phantom Heart  
**

* * *

It had been an... Interesting week to say the least for Norville 'Shaggy' Rogers. So far he had hung out with four legal aged girls, all monsters. There was one other girl, and all of them have a thing for him.

He was just wondering how Phanty wanted to hang out.

'Oh well, we'll just see later today.' he shrugged as he got dressed

All the while said phantom girl was taking a small peak through the wall. "Ooooh. So nice." she giggled madly

"Uh?" Shaggy's head went up at hearing a familiar laugh.

"Meep!" she gasped, covering her mouth

Shaggy turned and that's when Phanty managed to get out at the right moment. "Huh. Must be hearing things." he shrugged. After finishing up, he headed down to the kitchen to get breakfast. There he saw all the girls up, already awake and had served food for him "Like, hanks girls." thanked the ex-mystery-solver.

"You're welcome Coach." they all said with happy smiles

"So, today is finally Phanty's turn." started Sibella.

"Er... wha?" Shaggy asked, turning away from the food he had been scarfing

"Phanty gets to spend the day with you." spoke Tanis.

"Oh, yea, of course." Shaggy nodded

"Try not to do anything naughty." grinned Winnie.

"Girls." He groaned, blushing

"I wouldn't mind." giggled Phanty.

Shaggy grumbled, looking away. They all got to eating as Scooby made it down. "Morning Scoob." Shaggy waved

"Rorning." he greeted tiredly. Shaggy smiled and set some food down for Scooby and immediately the Great Dane dug right in.

Shaggy laughed, continuing to eat his own breakfast

"How is everyone one of my little ghouls doing?" came Mrs. Grimwood walking into the room.

"Good Mrs Grimwood." Sibella smiled, the other girls nodding

"Like, morning Miss G." Shaggy waved

"Today, coach is gonna show me some neat moves." spoke Phanty.

"Oh really?" Mrs Grimwood said, impressed

"Yup." smiled the ghost. Shaggy was still blushing, burying his face into his food

"Well, be careful you two." spoke Mrs. Grimwood who walked away with a knowing look.

"We will!" Phanty laughed. After Shaggy finished his plate, Phanty wrapped her arms around his. "Come on Coach, let's go!" she smiled, dragging him away

The rest of the girls watched as they disappeared down the hall. "So... by tomorrow we would each have had our turn." Sibella said

"Meaning we've all spent some time with coach." spoke Winnie.

"But what do we do AFTER that." Elsa added

"Ask him who he likes the most?" suggested Winnie

"No." Sibella frowned "We agreed to share him, remember?"

"True, but do you have any ideas?" asked Winnie.

"... I don't know." Sibella sighed "As I said, we have JUST finished having a day each with him."

"... how about we each have a 'night' with him?" Tanis blushed

"My, someone's been thinking about this." grinned Sibella.

"Meanie." Tanis blushed, looking away

"Don't worry Tanis. I might have something you can borrow when coach ravishes you." teased Winnie

Tanis blushed even brighter, looking away

"Maybe I'll surprise him when it's my turn." smiled Elsa.

"Oh really? How?" Sibella grinned

"Secret. Don't want you 'borrowing' it." replied the girl using air quotes around 'Borrow'.

The other girls all glared, before the four of them started laughing

* * *

*outside*

Meanwhile, Phanty kept dragging Shaggy to the court. "Oh man Phanty, like, slow down!" Shaggy grunted

"But you need to show me some new moves." smiled the phantom girl.

"W... what kinda moves?" Shaggy blushed

"For volleyball." she grinned while doing air quotes.

"Er... like... o... okay." He blushed. Phanty floated over and got the volleyball. "Hey I'm, like, curious. You're a ghost. So... er... Like, how can you touch stuff?" Shaggy asked

"But concentrating, I'm able to grab physical objects."

"Wow... like... cool." Shaggy muttered

So, do I serve like this?" Phanty bent her knees while facing the net.

"No, lean forward a bit." Shaggy suggested. Phanty did so and Shaggy noticed her ass making him fight his body AGAIN '... stupid sexy ghost ass.' Shaggy thought blushing, looking away

Phanty noticed his blush at the corner of her eye and silently grinned to herself 'Way to go Phantasma!' She thought in victory 'Watch him drool over that sexy ass! Cowgirl boots for the win!' but she kept her excitement and happiness out of her voice and off her face while turned to Shaggy "Hey coach? Can you show me to properly serve? I don't think I can do it." she asked with an innocent tone.

"O... okay." Shaggy nodded, standing next to her and doing a serve when he knew she was focused on him. She tried copying him by standing straight with one hand up like she was ending the ball over the net, leaving Shaggy a chance to peak at her chest. 'WHY DO THESE GIRLS HAVE TO BE SO HOT?!' He mentally screamed, his frustration of the last two days growing EVEN higher

"Coach? Is this right?" asked Phanty who knew he was staring and was trying to keep acting like she needed practice.

"You're perfect." He nodded. Phanty grinned at hearing that and couldn't help but jump around for joy. Shaggy chuckled at the sight... until she jumped so high he saw up her skirt

He nearly felt his nose gush out as he quickly turned away while Phanty stayed floating and giggled at his reaction, although she didn't know why he was like that it was just the look on his face

"Uh, anything else you need help with?" asked Shaggy trying to keep his red face hidden.

"Weellllll... there are a FEW things." She grinned

"Like?" asked Shaggy who felt nervous from her tone.

"Well... I want to practice being able to touch stuff." She shrugged

"Ok, what do you wanna try first?" Shaggy asked with a tilt of his head

"Well... how about I touch you and you try to distract me? We keep going, maybe me trying to stay holding you while reading or something, so even if I'm not focusing I'll be able to touch stuff?" She suggested

"Alright, let's give it a go."

"Okay!" Phanty smiled, tempted to phase her hand through his shorts but decided to put it on his shoulder instead

Shaggy meanwhile tried snapping his fingers repeatedly in front of her face. But was still able to touch him "Alright, not bad." he praised

"Thanks." She smiled

"Wanna try again?"

"Of course. But something MORE detracting this time please?"

"I'll try." Shaggy frowned, trying to think of what he could do to distract her when he was caught by surprise. This time Phanty concentrated and climbed on Shaggy's back. "Whoa!" He gasped

"Now try and distract me." she smiled.

"Er... okay?" He gulped. Shaggy tapped his chin to think while Phanty snuggled her head against his neck.

'This is great!' She thought happily. Shaggy got an idea and starting sprinting around the court to see if the rhythm would distract her. "AHAHAHAHAHAH!" She laughed happily, holding on. Shaggy though had to stop to catch his breath due to the fact he still needed to build up his stamina as, without running from guys every other day he was not as super-fit or fast as he was a year or so ago. He wasn't fat, but he was no longer as fast as before "You need to work out more Coach!" Phanty said teasingly, the statement being ironic since he was the gym teacher

"I...know...that." panted Shaggy. Phanty giggled and nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck "Wanna go back? Or try again?" Shaggy offered

"Try again." She smiled "Alright, go ahead. Try and distract me!"

Shaggy thought and got an idea to break her concentration 'I could get into SO much trouble!' He thought. He reached back, since she was hanging on his back, and grasped her upper thigh

Phanty let out a small "Eeep!", and Shaggy expected her to go through him. And that she did, falling through his body and hitting the floor face first. Shaggy shuddered as she passed through him, feeling like a bucket of ice water had been poured over him "Wow coach. If you wanted me to be THAT close, you could have asked." flirted Phanty winking at him.

"I... er... I was distracting you! Like, remember?" Shaggy asked blushing

"True, but now I need to try again." she grinned with a glint in her eyes.

"Er..." he muttered, blushing. She phased her hands through his stomach and didn't think she got it, only to jump at feeling her fingers against his ass. "GAH!" He yelled, jumping away from her

"There. Now we're even." giggled Phanty. Shaggy glared at her "Aw, you're mad." pouted Phanty. Shaggy's answer was to look away, Phanty frowned at that and felt a little guilty. "I'm sorry Coach." She frowned. Shaggy saw her pleading look and sighed, opening his arms for a hug. Phanty smiled and ran up to him and tackle glomped him.

"GAH!" He yelled, falling back

"Thank you!" she squealed

"Y... you're welcome." He blushed, laying on his back with her laying atop her

"I wonder what someone would say if they saw us like this." teased Phanty.

"... I'd most likely get, like, fired." He deadpanned

"Maybe~!" sang Phanty.

"... do you WANT me to get fired?" He deadpanned

"No." she shook her head before getting off him. Shaggy sighed in relief, sitting up "But if you did stop being our coach, I don't think any of us would mind finding you in our rooms." she whispered in his ear.

Shaggy was frozen... and then fainted from all the images in his head

Phanty giggled before grabbing his arms and started dragging him back to the school. "You are so fun." She smiled lovingly. She leaned down and kissed his forehead while she walked by Cerby who had watched the whole thing "Ssssh." She hushed, winking "PLEASE be quiet about what happened?" The Cerberus nodded all her heads. "Thank you! Can you take Coach to his bed please?" She smiled. Cerby got close to the scruff of his neck and grabbed it with their teeth before they started dragging him "Thank you!" She called, waving at them as she went up the satires

"I can't believe we have to do this." grumbled the right head.

"We don't have to. She asked, we COULD have said no." The left head shrugged

"The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can find our mate." Said the middle head.

"I thought we were calming down!" Left glared

"We are, but that doesn't mean I can't give him a kiss or two." retorted the middle.

"Yea!" Right agreed

"You two are impossible." the left head rolled her eyes as they finally reached Shaggy's room.

"You're just jealous." Right scoffed as they set Shaggy onto his bed

"At least I don't drool like a bitch in heat." growled left.

"... WE ARE IN HEAT!" Middle snapped

"Well keep it under control!" she snapped back as they walked out of the room.

"NEVER!" The two heads sang in defiance, like children

* * *

*elsewhere*

While that went on, Phanty was skipping to her room before stopping as she saw Sibella lean against the door frame "Hi Sibella!" She waved

"Hello Phanty. I couldn't help but take a peek at your date with coach." smiled the vampire.

"And?" She shrugged

"You gave me a good idea when you brought up the fact coach could quit his job and sneak into one of our rooms."

"Really?" Phanty asked in interest

"Yes. I plan on being the first one coach visits." grinned the vampire.

"What?!" She glared

"It's nothing personal, and we'll all get a turn, but I do plan on taking his virginity." Sibella stood up before transforming into a bat.

"BITCH!" Phanty pouted

"Thank you." laughed Sibella before she flew back to her room. Sibella smiled as she arrived at her room, returning to normal "Sorry girls, but the one who seduces him first will be me." The Vampire girl grinned, walking towards her wardrobe "Now? Which one will really grab his attention?" She began to look through it with a wide smile

All the while a certain werewolf overheard every word she spoke while outside the room. "Not on MY watch!" She growled

While Winnie ran to her room to find something, Shaggy couldn't help but shiver while he slept. But his self-control had been pushed to their limit. One more push was all that was needed.

Yea. Stuff was going to get interesting


	8. Teacher and Student Relations

**Theredhood** : It will eventually but right now we are entering stage 2 of the fic, they all truly getting with Shaggy offically.

 **Mr. Aanonymous** : Now there are.

 **Mr.G** : The answer to the start of your questions- read this question. I am planning on doing a continuation of Reluctant Werewolf in our own style. The volleyball game is coming soon. And, again, just wait a bit. And for your other questions... Frieza always looses to Goku, VAder is Luke's papa, Kylo-Ren and finally whenever you decide to.

Co-Writter: Yugiohfan163.

Disclaimer: Don't own Scooby Doo.

* * *

 **Scooby Doo**

 **Ghoul School Harem**

 **Chapter 8: Teacher and Student Relations  
**

* * *

It was Saturday as Shaggy yawned, waking up 'Wait, how'd I get to my bed?' thought Shaggy realizing he was on the comfy sheets.

"Roning Raggy." Scooby yawned

"Like, mornin Scoob." greeted Shaggy stretching his arms. Shaggy yawned as he got out of his bed

"Roh was rour rate?" asked Scooby.

"It wasn't a date!" He glared

"Rure." chuckled Scooby.

"It wasn't." Shaggy glared. Scooby just kept snickering as he walked out of the room. Shaggy frowned, walking away

"Hi coach." greeted Sibella landing on his shoulder in her bat form.

"GAH!" He yelled, tripping and falling onto his bed

"Sorry." giggled the bat flying above him.

"Sibella! Like, what are you doing here?!" He snapped lightly

"I wanted to give you an early greeting." Sibella said innocently

"There's a thing called personal space." deadpanned Shaggy.

"You're right Coach... I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you." She pouted

Shaggy grew a little nervous at seeing the pouting face of Sibella while she was still a bat. "... fine." he sighs

"Yay!" Sibella cheered, flying around happily

Shaggy sat back up and sighed. "Could you turn back to human please?" He asked. Sibella grinned before she resumed her human form. Shaggy gulped at what she was wearing. She was wearing a purple coloured tank top without pants on, showing her lacy violet panties. "... why are you dressed like that?" Shaggy asked, holding himself back

"I was feeling a little warm and wanted to cool off." she grinned.

"But you're half naked!" He said, seeing her soft purple skin

"Nothing wrong with that." she shrugged with a fanged smile.

"I'm here! And you're half naked! In my room!" He snapped

Sibella pouted. "You don't like me like this?"

"You're hot but... in my room! With me here!" The memories of yesterday and the clear image of Sibella almost naked in his room, right in front of him, was NOT helping him at all. Shaggy groaned, sitting back and grabbed his pillow before burying his face into said pillow

"You alright coach?" asked the vampire walking over.

"Yes. I'm fine." He muttered into the pillow

"Care for a massage?" grinned Sibella.

"... fine." He sighed, rolling onto his stomach. The fact she was half-naked... he was ignoring it right now.

Sibella reached down and pulled the back of his shirt up before she started gliding her fingers against his back. "Wow, you're tense." She muttered

'I wonder why.' he thought sarcastically. She smiled, massaging his back lovingly as she worked her fingers into his muscles 'She's pretty good actually.' he thought in surprise. Sibella smiled, happily massaging him as she kissed his shoulder He felt a shiver run up his spine at the kiss... And then jumped as he felt her fangs brush his skin lightly "No biting!" He warned

"Sorry." she giggled.

He sighed, closing his eyes 'I'm gonna lose it. I really am.' He felt extra weight adding on top of him, and realized she was now sitting on his upper thighs

"How's this feel?" purred Sibella working on the muscles directly on his shoulders.

"….. It's nice." He admitted

Sibella smiled at hearing that while Shaggy felt his resolve getting weaker and weaker. "You're hot you know Coach." She whispered

And that was the final straw.

He grabbed her arm, pulled himself up while pulling her under him and then pinning her. Sibella stared at Shaggy in surprise. "C... coach!" She gasped in shock

"I can't take it anymore." he growled softly

"W... what?" Sibella muttered

"All the skin, outfits, and now a massage? Screw the job."

"Screw the job?" She smiled lightly

"But first, this." Shaggy leaned down and slammed his lips against hers. Sibella's eyes widened, before they slowly closed and returned it. Shaggy trailed one hand down her side with the other going up to her chest.

"C... coach!" Sibella moaned, breaking the kiss

"Oh? Like when I do this?" Shaggy trailed his right hand up her top and grabbed one of her breasts.

Sibella let out a sharp gasp, her hips instinctively bucking into his Shaggy grinned as his other hand trailed down till it met in between her legs "Coach! I love you!" Sibella moaned, her elegant purple neck stretching out enticingly

"Well right now, we're not student and teacher. So call me Shaggy." he grinned trailing a finger across her panties.

"Sh... Shaggy... p... please... touch me." She moaned

"Gladly." he slowly pressed against her groin while kneading and grabbing her breast.

"AH!" She moaned, biting her soft lips to hold back her noises... and then there was a knock on the door

"Coach? You up?" came Winnie's voice.

"Y... yea!" He called nervously, stopping what he was doing

"Well there's only ten minutes left for breakfast!" Winnie called

"Uh, I'll be down as soon as I can!"

"Hurry up!" Winnie called, walking away

"Oh poo." Sibella pouted "I'll see you downstairs Coach." Shaggy just nodded his head before letting Sibella up. She sent him a wink before leaving the room as a bat

"Oh god... what did I nearly do?" Shaggy groaned after sitting there for a minute, thinking. He took a few calming breaths before standing up and walking out the door "Morning girls!" he waved with a forced smile as he arrived, 8 minutes left for breakfast and suddenly he was noticing all the girl's beauty ten fold

"Hi coach." smiled Tanis.

Shaggy gulped as he looked at all the girls. He paid attention to how their chests bounced as they took in oxygen, how plump their slightly parted lips where, how many styles of screwing he could do with each one if left alone 'No! No! Snap out of it!' He chilled himself

"You ok coach?" asked Winnie who noticed her teacher's glossy eyed look.

"Yea... yea I'm fine." He nodded

"You sure? You're sweating a little."

"I... I'm fine." He nodded

Phanty noticed Sibella grinning a little beside her and did notice how coach seemed to come down after her. "...… No." Phanty whispered, glaring

"You say something Phanty?" asked Sibella.

"Nope!" Phanty scoffed

Sibella shrugged, her small purple foot slipping from her red heeled shoe "Hey coach? Do you think you can come by my room later?" asked Winnie.

"Er... why?" Shaggy asked as he started eating, freezing as he felt something rub his shin before he kept eating

"I need your opinion on something."

"O... on what?" He whispered, subtly looking under the table to see a purple foot brushing against his leg

"Some shorts my dad sent me. I wanna know if they make my butt look big." Those words made Shaggy's eyes widened and he started violently coughing

"You alright?" asked Elsa in slight worry.

"F... fine." He coughed, slamming his fist into his chest a few times. Sibella silently grinned as her foot had been close to rubbing right up against Shaggy's groin. Shaggy coughed again, grasping her ankle while he kept eating

"Hey Sibella, can I talk to you?" asked Phanty putting a hand on Sibella's shoulder.

"Can we talk later?" Sibella asked, wiggling her toes in Shaggy's hand making him shrug lightly and decided to return her favour from earlier and massage her foot

"Nope." spoke the phantom girl gripping the vampire's shoulder before tugging her away from the table and out of the room.

Sibella had grabbed her shoe just as she was taken away from the table, stumbling after Phanty and upset her foot massage was interrupted

"What was that?" growled the ghost girl after she stopped and glared at Sibella.

"What was what?" Sibella smiled, her shoe back on

"Don't act innocent. Coach was flushed, came down after you, and seemed nervous. All the while you smiled and looked at him."

"Yes? And?" Sibella asked, rolling her eyes

"You did something before breakfast."

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." Sibella shrugged

"You may have gotten a head start, but I'M gonna be the one he screws first." warned Phanty.

"I don't think it matters anymore." Sibella smiled

"True, but the one who gets his cherry first has gloating rights." giggled Phanty before she phased through the wall.

"He wants us now!" Sibbella called, going back down. After getting back to the table, she saw everyone had already left. "Oh come on! I wanted my foot massage!" Sibella pouted

"You asked for it." laughed Phanty picking Sibella up by her ankles before holding her upside down.

"AH! Hey!" Sibella glared

"Here you go!" Phanty used her thumbs on the bottom of Sibella's feet, but the way she moved them was actually hitting the vampire's ticklish spots.

Sibella burst out laughing, kicking her legs wildly and her arms flaring like mad "STOP THAT HAHAHAHAH!" laughed Sibella.

"Nope!" Phanty grinned, not stopping

Meanwhile, Shaggy was sitting on Winnie's bed as said werewolf pulled out the shorts her dad sent her that she wanted her coach's opinion on. "Er... shouldn't you get changed?" Shaggy asked

"I am." she replied before reaching down and unzipping the shorts she had now.

"Winnie!" He frowned, covering his eyes

"What? It won't take long." she replied before slipping one of the shorts on. "Done." Shaggy sighed, taking his hand away and looking at her. Winnie was wearing some tan coloured shorts. It matched well with her fur, nearly blending in with it, and where VERY tight "So what do you think?"

"... it's good." He gulped

"You sure? It doesn't make my butt look big?" Winnie turned and bent over with her ass towards Shaggy.

"N... not at all." Shaggy said, trying to hold back the urge to actually TOUCH the sexy ass

"And they don't look rough? I don't want them to make my fur itch.

"Well... that's your opinion." He shrugged. Winnie was satisfied and started taking the shorts off while Shaggy this time didn't take his eyes away from seeing her furry ass and he flinched as he felt himself once again become hard in his jeans. Winnie had noticed when coach came downstairs that he was giving off pheromones, and she could smell more coming up as soon as she dropped the shorts. She felt HERSELF her wet at the scent alone "Uh, Winnie? I think me and Scoob have got some plans, so I'll just let you be." spoke Shaggy keeping his crotch out of her sight as he walked towards the door.

"No." She growled, speeding over and slamming the door closed

Shaggy jumped as Winnie not only locked the door, but crushed the metal to where it would take a lot of force to get in. "Winnie? What are you doing?" Shaggy gulped

"I've waited too long, and I'm not waiting anymore." she growled with a hungry grin as she stalked towards Shaggy on all fours.

"... Sit!" Shaggy tried

"Not happening." grinned Winnie before jumping at the coach.

"AH!" Shaggy yelled as he was thrown to the floor. His back hit the ground as Winnie looked at him like a starving wolf "Er... W... Winnie?" He stuttered nervously

"Yes?" she responded in a deeper tone.

"W... what are you doing?" He asked

"I'm done holding back. It's time we fuck like animals." she growled before grinning.

Shaggy gulped, his eyes darkening after a seconds as he glared. Winnie was slightly taken back by the look in her coach's eyes. He flipped them over and pinned her under him, stomach first "I'm gonna fuck you like the bitch you are then." He whispered huskily into her ear. Winnie shuddered in joy at the tone in Shaggy's voice as he quickly unzipped his pants to help free his cock.

But at that moment Sibella flew through the window in bat form "STAY AWAY FROM ME PHANTASMA!" The vampire princess yelled

"NO! You took my idea and now are gonna get tickled for it!" screamed Phanty chasing after her.

Shaggy and Winnie both froze, looking at them. Sibella though stopped as Phanty phased right through her "HA!" Sibella called. Then she looked down and spotted Shaggy above Winnie "WHAT?!" She glared

'Uh uh.' thought Shaggy and Winnie.

"What's going on?!" Sibella frowned as she appeared

"Uh...helping her with shorts?" tried Shaggy who had calmed down after the other two girls flew in. Sibella frowned, now in her human form, and huffed

"What? Now Winnie's stealing my idea?" growled Phanty.

"It was EVERYONE'S idea!" Winnie frowned, rubbing her ass against Shaggy's cock

"I meant to have him sneak in and fuck us in the middle of the night. And would you stop that?" growled the spirit.

"I AM FUCKING HORNY!" She snapped

"Well don't think we're letting you have all the fun." challenged Sibella.

Shaggy was freaked out, and was getting hard from Winnie's plump and soft ass Winnie noticed and kept rubbing her ass against his cock while feeling her pussy get more and more wet. 'Oh boy oh boy oh boy!' Shaggy panicked, smiled... it was so much! Shaggy gripped her hips and began rubbing the tip of his cock against her wet pussy lips.

"Unfair!" Sibella snapped

"You snooze you lose." grinned Winnie. Shaggy's eyes darkened, his fingers digging into her furry hips. Winnie started moaning as he started easing the tip into her pussy "Oh yes!" She moaned. Shaggy kept going before slamming in his entire cock. "AH!" Winnie gasped/moaning

Shaggy stayed still so Winnie could get adjusted "Tight!" He groaned

He held onto her hips before pulling back and then slamming right back in "That looks good." Sibella pouted as Winnie moaned sexily

"This should help." Phanty popped up behind Sibella and focused to where she grabbed said vampire's breasts.

"Oh wow!" She gasped "Mmm, nice and soft." grinned the phantom girl as she eagerly squeezed and kneaded the breasts as Shaggy began to get into a rhythm by thrusting his cock in Winnie's pussy.

"OH YES! YES! YES! FUCK ME!" Winnie moaned sexily

"Ph... Phanty! When did you get so good at this?!" Sibella moaned

"I've learned all the weak spots on you and the other girls." grinned Phanty.

Shaggy reached down and made Winnie sit on his lap before he started bouncing her on his cock. Winnie moaned loudly, bouncing on lap faster "How?!" Sibella moaned

"So hot! So big!" moaned the werewolf letting her tongue hang out.

"Little something called go through walls, hello!" laughed Phanty before she started pinching Sibella's hard nipples.

"S... so?!" Sibella moaned "W... watching us doesn't mean anything!"

Shaggy grinned, running his hands over Winnie's body. Winnie moaned louder as his hands stopped on her breasts before he started squeezing them "I may or might not have also teased you while you were sleeping." grinned Phanty.

"You... WHAT?!" Sibella yelled, breaking from Phanty's hold

"What?" shrugged the phantom girl. Sibella glared, pushing Phanty to the ground "Oh? Your turn? Fine by me." smiled Phanty.

Sibella frowned, reaching under Phanty's skirt and ripped her underwear away. She reached down and felt Phanty's slightly moist pussy with her hand "Wow. Very wet." Sibella grinned

"So are you. If that's anything to go by." Phanty pointed at Sibella's panties with a visible wet spot.

"Shut up you creepy Ghost!" Sibella glared, not liking what Phanty did

"Oh don't tell me you're taking what I did personal." pouted Phanty.

"Yes I am!" She glared

"Well, what are you gonna do?"

"This!" Sibella grinned, grasping Phanty's pale blue thighs and shoving her face between them. Her tongue darted out, lapping at her pussy

"AH!" gasped Phanty as she shuddered from feeling Sibella's tongue lap at her core.

Winnie continued to bounce on Shaggy's cock with a smile as said male didn't let up on pinching or twisting her nipples.

"My mate!" She moaned happily "Fuck me my mate!"

"You said so." grinned Shaggy as he stopped messing with her breasts and gripped her hips before repeatedly slamming upward into her pussy. Winnie all but screamed, suddenly cumming. Shaggy began to go faster at feeling her pussy tighten up and buried his cock inside her before he started cumming. Winnie sighed happily, collapsing against him

"Let's see how you like this!" Sibella curved her fingers inside Phanty's pussy while thrusting them inside her. Phanty screamed, Sibella's fingers going through her as Phanty fazed through the floor while cumming. Sibella grinned before licking her fingers clean of the juices "Sweet." She grinned... turning to see a sleeping Winnie tucked up in bed and Shaggy gone "Coach?" she looked around to see it had left the room while she was busy "GAH!" She growled "And all I wanted was a footrub at breakfast! Then I find out one of my friends is a massive perv, groping us in our sleep, and my best friend had her first time already when I should have had it this morning!"

'Oh I will get my first time coach. That's a promise.' she thought.


	9. Romp with the Mummy

Co-Writter: Yugiohfan163.

Disclaimer: Don't own Scooby Doo.

* * *

 **Scooby Doo**

 **Ghoul School Harem**

 **Chapter 9: Romp with the Mummy  
**

* * *

Shaggy rested in his bed with a stress free smile. Sibella was still curled against his chest, happily sleeping but it was Shaggy's stomach that woke them up.

Winnie was cuddling against his other side with a smile "Hmmmmmm?" Sibella and Winnie moaned as their eyes opened

Sibella looked up and grinned at seeing Shaggy's sleeping face. She kissed his smiling lips, Winnie stretching next to Shaggy's sleeping form. Shaggy slowly woke up and let out a yawn as he noticed the two girls "Wow." He smiled

"Have fun?" purred Sibella.

"Of course." He smiled

"You were wild." grinned Winnie.

"Thank you." He smiled

"We better get some food. Otherwise your stomach might eat itself." teased Sibella getting up from the bed.

Shaggy smiled, looking at her purple body as the sun shone on it. Winnie stretched otu her body before following Sibella. Shaggy grinned, feeling himself get harder as he stared at them 'Easy Shaggy. Food first. Then go for round 2.' He thought 'Or round... what, seven?' Shaggy followed the girls as they headed down for breakfast "Morning." He called

The girls waved, but Tanis noticed an odd smell in the air "D... did you two?" She asked Sibella and Winnie as they sat next to her

"Yes." Sibella replied being blunt.

"Awww." Tanis frowned

"I was there to. For found one." Phanty grinned, giggling "But I fell through the floor. Sibella's got some killer fingers."

"Thank you, you perverted phantom." Sibella nodded

"He's a beast." grinned Winnie sending Shaggy a wink.

"Awwwww!" Tanis pouted again

"Sssshs!" Shaggy frowned "We don't want Ms G finding out!"

"Finding out what?" asked said woman walking in.

"Er... birthday surprise!" Shaggy laughed "You caught us. We where gonna get you tickets for a two week trip to the black hole this summer."

"Aww, that's so sweet of you Shaggy." smiled Mrs. G. "But my birthday isn't for another few months. In fact, how did you know that?"

"The girls told me." Shaggy said "And we where planning on getting them."

"Well that's very kind of you, all of you." she walked out as Scooby came downstairs just as Cerby entered.

"Ri." Scooby smiled

"Hey cutie." spoke the right and middle head in unison.

"... Ru Roh." He muttered, seeing her

"Don't worry. I'll keep them under control." spoke the left head.

"Rank ro." Scooby sighed. That's when both canines picked up the scent Tanis picked up "... rew." Scooby said, waving his paw in front of his nose

"Someone got lucky. And it wasn't us." grumbled the middle head.

"Ssssshsss!" Shaggy hissed

"Rorry/sorry." Both cainines said

"So, when do we get a turn?" Phanty asked.

"When we can." Shaggu shrugged

"Tease." pouted Phanty.

Shaggy laughed at that, smiling "How big was he?" Elsa whispered to Sibella.

Sibella smiled and put her hands a width away from each othwr to show how big it was. Elsa was stunned, Phanty giggled, and Tanis blushed at the image "Ehhe..." Shaggy muttered, blushing

"Excuse me." spoke Tanis pushing back as she walked out of the room to head to her room.

"... I'll be back." Shaggy sighed, standing up and heading after her. He followed after Tanis and saw her door slightly ajar "Hmmm?" He hummed, looking through the adjar door's crack. Tanis was laying on her bed with a sad expression as she didn't notice Shaggy near her door "Tanis?" Shaggy asked, entering her room

"Yes?" she responded sitting up.

"You okay?" He asked

"Yeah, I guess." she sighed.

"Tanis, if something's wrong, you can tell me." urged Shaggy. She just blushed and looked away. Shaggy sat down beside her and pulled her close to his side "It's okay." He soothed

"It's just...I feel so small." she admitted.

"Huh?" He muttered "Why?"

"You already did it with Sibella and Winnie. If my time ever comes, I probably won't be good compared to them."

"Tanis. You are FINE." he frowned "You are cute and funny and amazing."

"Yeah, but a virgin who probably won't be able to make you cum."

"Don't doubt yourself Tanis." He frowned

"Too late." she sighed.

"What do you mean?" He asked

"I'm putting myself down right now, right? So it's too late."

"No it isn't." He frowned, pulling her into a kiss. Tanis gasped as he wrapped his arms around her and started slipping his tongue in her mouth. Shaggy wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. The mummy girl moaned into the kiss as Shaggy trailed one hand down her back and gave her ass a squeeze. Tanis gasped and moaned, melting into his touch as Shaggy broke the kiss "Tanis, trust me when I say you can easily make me just as aroused. Just look down." he gestured.

Tanis gulped and did as he said. Her eyes widened at seeing a large bulge under his pants. "Wow." She muttered

"See? You are erotic in your own way. Just have faith." he smiled. Tanis smiled, kissing him softly. They started wrestling their tongues as Tanis reached down and found the zipper before pulling it down "No." Shaggy said, grasping her wrist "Not right now. I'm sorry. But I am still tired from last night PLUS you have class."

"Aw." pouted Tanis.

"Tonight." He smiled, kissing her forehead. She smiled at that as Shaggy got up to leave "See you after class." Shaggy nodded, leaving the room

As soon as he left, Tanis thought to herself. 'He is big.' She rubbed her thighs together, looking down blushing. She shook her head before getting up and heading out to class 'Later' she thought

* * *

*with Shaggy*

Shaggy smiled as he entered the main room "Shaggy, could you come here please?" asked Mrs. G.

"Sure." He nodded, heading through. Near the entrance in a blue military uniform was a man taller than Mrs. G who had a mustache on and a serious look. Plus, from the smoke rising from his outfit, it was clear he had a bad run kn with Matches "Like, hello." greeted Shaggy

"Greetings." the man nodded

"Like, what's up Ms G?" Shaggy asked

"I wanted you to meet the headmaster of the Calloway Military School. Colonel Calloway."

"Nice to meet ya." Shaggy said, holding out his hand

"I had heard you were the new physical education teacher here." spoke Calloway shaking Shaggy's hand.

"That's me." Shaggy nodded

"I also heard you were preparing the students for the annual volleyball game." he spoke, keeping a serious face.

"Like yea, and they're getting really good." Shaggy nodded

"Well see in the game." spoke the colonel with a smug undertone.

"Huh?"

"Good to see you." nodded Calloway before turning and heading out the door.

"Like, what was that about?" Shaggy asked

"Oh nothing. Just some friendly rivalry." smiled Mrs. G.

"Now all class are canceled so the girls can train!"

"I'll go let them know." Shaggy nodded before he realized what she said "Wait... WHAT?!"

"I want my little ghouls are all ready for the game."

"Why would they need to do that?!"

"Because I truly believe with you here, they have a chance to win. Any classes canceled will of course be brought back as soon as the game is over."

"WHEN is the game?!" Shaggy groaned

"One week."

Shaggy sighed, putting his head in his hands as he walked out 'One week. One week to make sure they're ready.' he thought. '... they're basically there already.' He smiled

While that went on, Scooby was taking a walk around the school since he wanted to give his friend some space after hearing about the volleyball game. He was humming happily as he looked around but he ended up bumping into a certain three-headed canine "Rorry." He frowned

"No problem." replied the left head.

"Ro rokay?"

"Hey, you wanna take a walk around? Don't worry, I won't jump your boned." reassured the left head.

"Rokay." He nodded. The middle and right heads squealed in joy before Cerby and Scooby started walking. Scooby hummed, looking around the place. Cerby herself from trying to control her two heads from tackling Scooby "... Ro Rokay?" Scooby asked

"Yeah, but these two can be a real pain sometimes."

Scooby nodded, looking around. To him, the woods were still creepy, but if they were compared to the other things he had seen, they actually seemed like normal trees. "Ris race ris reepy." He said

"A little, but you get use to it." spoke the middle head

"Ri ress." He shrugged

"So, how do you like the school so far?" asked the right head.

"Rits rice. Rust reepy." He nodded "Ro, row rid rou rome rere?" he asked.

"Well...our parents died and we where stumbeling around the wild in confusion and fear until Miss Grimwood found us and took us in." Left explained sadly

Scooby looked at them as each head instantly looked down. "R'm rorry." He said

"Not your fault." Middle shrugged

Scooby walked closer and surprised them by hugging their body against his. The three sets of eyes widened, the three heads blushing

'OH MY GOD!' squealed the right and middle heads in their thoughts.

'Wow.' Left thought. Each head found the hug warm and didn't try to pull away.

But after a few more seconds, Scooby pulled away "Retter?" He asked

"Yeah, thanks." nodded Left.

"Rou're relcome." They kept walking while the middle and right head were starting to get antsy from feeling Scooby's warm hug.

"Calm. Down." Left hissed at them

"Harder than you think." Right hissed back.

"No it isn't." Left frowned

* * *

*timeskip- after school*

Tanis rushed down to her room as soon as the last class ended. She giggled happily as she opened her door, entering. She rushed to her closet to find something suitable for tonight "I need to look perfect." She said aloud

"You look fine." came Shaggy's voice.

"GAH!" She yelled, spinning around

"Like, sorry." he chuckled.

"It... its okay." She blushed. Well... if you watch an hours worth of episodes a day and the movies all at once. Shaggy walked over and pulled her close. Tanis blushed, putting her head into his chest. He softly rubbed her back before tilting her head up. "Coach?" She asked in slight confusion and embarrassment

"Yes?"

"W... what are you gonna do?" She asked nervously

"Well I did promise you we could go on tonight." Tanis blushed brighter, smiling. This time she kissed him with eagerness.

Shaggy held her close, running his hands over her slim body. She shuddered and ran her hands under his shirt and against his chest "You sure you want this?" Shaggy asked

"Yes." she nodded with lust in her eyes.

"Okay." He nodded. He and Tanis resumed kissing while moving to the bed. Shaggy carefully pushed Tanis onto the bed, going in top of her. He reached down and rubbed against her thighs. Tanis blushed and moaned, falling back as she let Shaggy play with her. Shaggy smiled and found a wet spot in her bandages. Moving the bandages aside slightly be saw a wet dark grey/black pussy, the wetness dribbling down from it and over her asscheeks. He leaned down and took a light lick which made Tanis let out a gasp.

"C... Coach!" She gasped, moaning. Hearing her cute gasp made Shaggy lick faster while Tanis arched her back.

'She's adorable.' He thought with a smile, his fingers brushing against her clit

"AHH!" moaned Tanis squirming as he pressed his finger faster while slipping his tongue into her folds. She squirmed under his touch, moaning, loving the touch. He brought his other hand up to her chest and grabbed hold of her breasts while swirling his tongue around her clit "C... Coach! You're so good!" She moaned

Shaggy would have thanked her, but with his head buried in her snatch he just nodded while keeping up his actions. He was curious and gently rubbed her small, tight dark grey ass lightly. That got a bigger moan from Tanis who tried grinding her pussy against his face 'Like WHOA!' Shaggy thought in surprise as he kept licking, but as she seemed to like it he kept massaging her ass

"Coach! I feel weird!" she moaned.

"You... You HAVE player with yourself before haven't you?" Shaggy asked, pulling back from her pussy but kept up his touch

"N-Not really. I was always nervous because I didn't know if it was bad or good."

"It's good." He smiled, sliding his fingers into her pussy and curling them. Tanis moaned louder before crying out as Shaggy lightly bit on her clit and, with a scream, she came. Shaggy opened his mouth as her juices went flying into his jaw. "Very sweet." He smiled, licking his lips

Tanis panted and felt her face get red at hearing that "D... Don't talk like that. It's embarrassing." She blushed

"Aw, but you're so cute when you blush." he teased.

"Coooach." She groaned, blushing

"Alright, I'll stop teasing." he nodded. 'For now.'

"Should I... Do it to you?" She asked shyly

"If you want."

Tanis nodded, her blush so strong her bandages where cheery red. She sat up and started unzipping his pants and she blushed at what she saw. The throbbing hard cock... And no underwear. She shyly grabbed it and felt it throbbing in her hands 'So big and hard.' She thought. She leaned down and gave the tip a lick. She kissed the head, her hand running up and down the shaft. Shaggy groaned as Tanis was licking and rubbing it with clear innocence.

'So cute.' He thought, smiling. Tanis licked around the tip while caressing his balls, trying to stimulate him everywhere.

"A... Am I doing this right?" She asked nervously

Yeah." he nodded before groaning as Tanis licked around the underside.

"Thank you." She blushed. This time she slid her mouth over more of his dick while she kept up her rubbing.

"Oh Tanis." He moaned. Said mummy slowly bobbed her head while swirling her tongue around the tip but her eyes widened as cum suddenly filled her mouth. She had to pull back and found the rest of it landing on her face. She coughed, her hand on her throat. It shocked her, but she DID like it "Sorry."

"I liked it." She blushed "But... Can you warn me next time?"

"Sure thing." Tanis blushed, looking down, unsure what to do next "Just lay on your back and let me take over." suggested Shaggy. Tanis nodded shyly and did as she was told. Shaggy held her legs open and began to prod the tip against her entrance "This might hurt a bit." He warned. She nodded as he started moving forward. Tanks gasped in pain as the hardness split her hymen. Shaggy stayed still as Tanis shook in slight pain "It's okay Tanis, it's okay." He soothed "I'll be still until the pain's gone."

Tanis was touched and slowly took calming breaths as the pain started to fade "Y... You can move." She nodded. Shaggy nodded before pulling back and going back inside her.

The Mummy girl gasped as pleasure sparked through her body, Tanis pulling Shaggy close. Shaggy grunted as he slowly worked on a rhythm inside the girl's pussy. "You're tight Tanis." He groaned

"D... Don't talk like that." She moaned with an innocent blush

"Then why don't I do this?" Shaggy lightly squeezed her breasts while slowly picking up speed.

"C... Coach!" She moaned louder, feeling like the female Pharaoh of the film she loved

Shaggy felt her pussy get tighter and began to move even faster while alternating between nipples to suck. The virgin mummy girl shuddered and moaned, cumming. Shaggy groaned at feeling her tighten up and went even faster as he felt his limit coming "Tanis I... I'm gonna cum!" He grunted

"Me too!" she cried out.

"In me!" She begged

Shaggy was moving his hips so fast he didn't have time to stop before groaning as he started cumming. Tanis moaned as she held him close as both rode out their orgasms "That... Was... Wow." Shaggy panted

"Yeah..." nodded Tanis panted with a smile. Shaggy smiled, kissing her softly, before he fell asleep. Tanis smiled and hugged him closer before closing her own eyes.

The two fell asleep in peace


End file.
